Going in Circles
by Ann E. Casap
Summary: Blake wakes up one morning and finds that Yang has put her on a scavenger hunt. What will she find? What do all the clues mean and surmount to? Something she hadn't expected.
1. First Clue

**A/NN: Greetings fanfiction readers! My name is Ann E. Casap and I am here to present to you all, my first RWBY work. Now, I am joined here by my trustee servant and cohost, James A. Rodsworth. Say hello, Rods.**

**Rodsworth: Hello all. The young miss has asked (and forced me against my will) to help present this wonderful story. Yes, I do think it is wonderful. It's a shame that the only thing you use your brain for is writing fanfiction.**

**Hey! I'm flattered but also a little insulted. Anyways, we present to you Bumblebee fans, Going in Circles. Please enjoy.**

**Oh! And before I forget, RWBY does not belong to me or my cohost. It belongs to the great Monty Oum. You happy Rods! I didn't forget this time!**

**Rodsworth: -sigh- let's just get started**

The gentle, warming rays of the morning sun filtered through the vulnerable sides of the red curtains of team RWBY's dorm and pierced Blake's eyes open. Blake blinked and rubbed the sun and crust away from her eyes as she softly yawned. The Faunus stretched her arms above her head before bringing them down to her partner's slumbering form. Expecting to feel the blonde's skin and hair beneath her fingertips, Blake's hand found only a cold and empty side of the bed her girlfriend occupied. Her eyebrows furrowed as her hand roamed the space for her missing girlfriend. Blake propped herself on her elbow to properly search for the last member of team RWBY. The Faunus found that an origami envelope with a heart folded in the middle was placed atop Yang's pillow. Blake examined it in her hands and raised an eyebrow when she found her name written delicately on the heart. It was definitely Yang's work; one of her many surprising talents was her impressive and unparalleled skill in origami. Pretty much anything that required a hands-on approach, Yang proved to be on a whole new level of proficiency. It was one of the myriad reasons why Blake loved her so much.

Carefully unfolding the paper, Blake took a quick peek around the dorm and found it vacant of her lover. Although she hated waking up alone, the note her partner left her seemed to relieve her displeasure. Blake looked back to the unfolded paper in her hands and silently read the message.

"Good morning, good lookin',

I know you hate waking up alone as much as I do, but I thought it'd be fun to put you through a scavenger hunt I oh so beautifully and cleverly crafted. I have placed fifteen origami ornaments all around Vale and Beacon, each one is a clue that will lead to another clue. Every clue is symbolic to the message and the place, so I'd advise you not to discard them. Without further ado, here is your first set:

I rise above all and provide a guiding light. I am visible during day and night.

I am the highest and beautiful place in the area. You may come here to escape hysteria.

First part pertains to the object, the second is the place. Good luck, kitty cat! Oh, and if you don't complete this by 8:00 tonight, there will be consequences.

-sexYang"

Blake smirked and shook her head affectionately. Almost four years into dating and the blonde still managed to surprise her. Looking up from her clue, the Faunus found her teammates still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The sight widened her smirk. A quick glance at the clock and the excitement to begin her scavenger hunt made Blake rise from her bed.

'9:36, I've got all day to do her hunt. Might as well get started.' She walked quietly to the bathroom, being careful not to wake the young couple.

Stepping out of the bathroom minutes later, Blake had noticed that Weiss and Ruby had woken up some time ago and were currently getting ready for the day.

"Morning Blake!" Ruby announced in her ever cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Blake. What time did you wake up?" said Weiss as she brushed her long white locks.

"Around 9:30. Do you guys know where Yang is? Did she come by and say anything to you guys?"

Ruby frowned in confusion. She thought it strange to wake up without her sister as well.

"No, she didn't drop by or say anything. Why?"

"She left me this. Apparently, she's making me do a scavenger hunt," Blake informed as she held up her first set of clues.

"Here, give it here." Setting the brush aside, Weiss motioned for Blake to hand her the note.

Reading the clues and grimacing slightly at the nickname, she handed it back. "Shouldn't be too hard. You're on a time limit, but I'm sure you'll complete it before the deadline." The heiress rose and made her way to the empty bathroom while Ruby scoured the closet for a change of clothes.

Noticing that the young pair was getting ready on a Saturday, Blake decided to ask, "You guys going somewhere?"

"Yep. Weiss and I are heading to town to do some shopping for the day," Ruby answered as she pulled out her usual attire and signature cloak.

"Indeed. We need to find Ruby a new combat skirt after she had her torn by a Beowolf last week." The heiress called from the opened bathroom.

"Hey, I sewed it back up! Look, it's as good as new! You can hardly notice the tear." Ruby tugged at the nearly invisible stitch at the front that ran from her right hip to the left hem of her skirt.

Switching the light off and stepping out, Weiss joined her team and addressed her girlfriend, "Sweetie, if it weren't for your cloak, everyone would have seen you in your adorable little underwear."

"Yeah, but they didn't. I sewed it back up when we got back, so we really don't need to buy a new one." Ruby crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her partner, not particularly happy at the prospect of going out to search for a new combat skirt to replace the one she liked.

Weiss sighed at the stubborn child. Almost eighteen but still acted like a kid. It was an amazement and a slight annoyance to the young Schnee.

"And after three frustrating tries, you finally got it right. Look, you need more than one outfit to get by. Why didn't you bring any spares?"

"Because I never got hurt seriously hurt by Grimm before in combat, and I hate going clothes shopping. I always ran and hid every time Yang tried to take me shopping. Back me up here, Blake. I know you don't like shopping for clothes so much, too."

The Faunus, who was silently watching the entire time, hesitated and furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden calling before carrying on her part. "Well, you do need more than one outfit in combat. But, no one said it was against the rules to own copies of the same attire." Feeling like the only sane person in the group, Blake decided long ago that she would play mediator in her team.

"Ooh that's right! I forgot that you have more than one of the clothes you wear. Weiss! The leader has spoken. We shall find another copy of this lovely skirt!" Ruby happily declared as she raised her fist to the air.

Weiss gawked. "Wha-no! Ruby, we need to find a _new_ skirt. Don't you want to find something that could be better and more stylish? Besides, it would be impossible to find an exact replica of that."

"No matter. We shall build one then! I am borderline proficient with sewing and this way, we won't need to go out and spend money that will eventually become mine. Come on, to the sewing kit!" The youngest girl flashed across the room in a small shower of rose petals.

Weiss chased after and tried to talk some sense in her, but her efforts were quickly becoming wasted.

Blake chuckled a bit at the sight before she left without a word. She let out a breath in the hallway and sighed. 'I don't have time to waste, but I kinda don't want to do this alone. Maybe I should see if team JNPR could help.'

She knocked on the other team's door and waited patiently as she heard shuffling on the other side. A few seconds later, Jaune answered with his combat attire half undone.

"Oh, hey Blake! Uhh, what's up?" he asked as he fixed his chest plate.

"Hey Jaune. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah come in." The blonde stepped aside while still trying to make himself presentable.

Blake entered and found only Prryha present in the room, currently changing into her armor. 'Damn, looks like I won't be getting help from them, either.'

"Good morning, Blake," Pyrrha greeted.

"Good morning, Pyrrha. Are you guys heading out?"

"Yeah, Jaune and I are going to train. Why, did you need anything?"

"Oh well, nothing really. I just came here to see if you guys wanted to help me do Yang's scavenger hunt. I'm supposed to finish by 8:00 and I have fifteen things to find and places to go. By the way, where are Ren and Nora?" Blake asked as she scanned the room for the missing duo.

"A scavenger hunt? Oooh, Pyrrha and I would love to help! Wouldn't we, Pyrrha?" Jaune chirped, almost done fixing his battle appearance.

"Yes, but we do have plans, Jaune. You're not getting out of training again. Sorry Blake, Ren and Nora left earlier for breakfast. You might be able to catch them, but I wouldn't have my hopes up." Finished donning her armor, the Spartan girl waited on her bed for her partner to finish.

"What?! Oh come on! Just one more time, please? Your training exercises are so hard! Last time I-" Blake left before she could hear anymore. Looking at her scroll, she found that it was now 10:16. She had to get a move on. Pulling out her first clues, Blake pondered for a few seconds before making her way of out the dormitory, unclear on where to go for now.

Weiss and Ruby stepped out the same time Jaune and Prryha did. The pairs shared a look and matching grins before Ruby pulled out her scroll.

"Yeah, she's underway and alone. You can come back now, it's all clear."

**A/NN: Whoo! Finally complete. Fucking hell, I had to type this three fucking times, I am not doing that again with the second chapter. Fun fact! I burned my Rice Krispies while thinking about the plot for this story. Sooo, I have my hopes up high that you all enjoy reading this. Don't let my food have been burned in vain!**

**Rodsworth: Cooking isn't your strong suit. One of the several reason why she needs me. **

**Rooods! -angry glare- Ok everyone, please review and I hope you enjoyed. I'll have the second chapter up in probably two weeks. Till then! **


	2. First half

**A/NN: Whoo! All right ladies and gentlemen! You had no idea how happy I was when I published my first work(s) and received my first feedback, follow, and favorite. Thank you all so much! Ok, now, because I still don't have my own computer, I uploaded the first from my campus' library. And with only three weeks left of the semester and two more chapters to go, I have to work fast considering how I write. Rods! I may need your help here.**

**Rodsworth: Are you going to ask me to help you write the material?**

**Wha-hell no. I'm the writer and you're the cohost. Besides, your handwriting is messy. Mine's sexy, perfect, and could pass off as a font! -proud smile-**

**Rodsworth: -sigh- then what do you want me to do? **

**I may need you to type the material. May. I'll get back to you on that. On with the chapter! RWBY doesn't belong to me. Enjoy. Curtains up, Rods.**

Blake paced back and forth down a hallway as her mind worked to figure out the first set of clues. She would occasionally scratch her head in bewilderment and in an attempt to find new trains of thoughts. Blake slumped against the wall and checked the time on her scroll.

'10:34, better get a move on. Ahh but what is this first one? _"I rise above all and provide a guiding light. I am visible during day and night." _It must have something to do with light, seeing as how Yang isn't the religious type. Come on, I can get this.' The Faunus picked her head up from her palms when she heard two students approaching. She subtly eyed their movements as they walked and talked in their own world.

Back in the day, before she learned to hide her Faunus traits, people would talk about her behind her back as she minded her business and also tease the young girl about her abnormalities. Eventually, Blake learned to ignore them, but they never vanished until her black bow came into play. While her rigorous training and incredible fighting prowess and abilities she forged and perfected during her time in the White Fang had transformed her into a deadly fighter that could engage any enemy she faced with no fear, Blake still found it necessary to take precautions.

Her eyes wandered to the flyer across the hall. Where a normal human may have trouble reading the words from where she sat, Blake read the word with ease.

"The Astronomy Club! See stars, constellations, planets, and even meteor showers in the night sky from the rooftop of Beacon to amazing observatories! T-Th Room 1206."

As Blake's eyes scanned the colorful and glittered pictures of stars, planets, and galaxies, it hit her. Her mind clicked. The answer to her first part of the clue: stars.

'Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? The sun is also a star. Ok, I need to look for a star. Now, for the second part..'

Blake read the note again. Her head softly thumped against the wall as she thought about potential answers. The Faunus peeked at the flyer again, hoping that it would help provide the solution. And she wasn't disappointed. The answer to the the second part: the rooftop. It is the highest point and Blake and Yang would go there to find a state of peace when things have gone hectic, as well as partaking in certain activities.

Blake stood up and made a dash for the rooftop.

* * *

Standing on the roof, the raven haired girl searched for the clue. As she looked, her eyes got caught capturing the beauty and scenery of Vale in the morning.

Airships flew by as people scurried about on the streets. The sun, still in the midst of its ascension, casted the city in a gentle, late morning light. Clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight. Blake smiled at the view before she forced her eyes away.

She found her clue, a golden star, pinned to the wall. Taking it down and carefully unfolding it, Blake read the clues:

_"For I, many people have yearned. Sit back and watch me burn._

_Architectures and sculptors can be found. But some people just come here to look around._

_Fourteen more, kitten! I'll give you a hint: the next two are in Beacon." _

Blake slunked back to the wall. Her mind worked to decipher the second set of cryptic messages.

'"For I many people have yearned. Sit back and watch me burn." Hmm..' As Blake thought about it, the first thing that came to her mind was her girlfriend. 'Yang?' The Faunus pouted in uncertainty as she connected the clue to her.

'Yang is incredibly hot and sexy, traits everyone would desire. And she does burn. Hmm, she wouldn't really..? No, she wouldn't. Oh wait.. Yeah, yeah she definitely would.' The answer: Yang Xiao Long.

'Now for the second part: Architectures and sculptors can be found. But some people just come here to look around. Ok, that's...pretty difficult.' Blake lightly scratched her head as the clue pounded on her.

'Ok ok, think! Architectures build buildings and sculptors create sculptures with chisels and hammers. But neither can be found at the same place at the same time.' She took a deep breath and let her head thump against the wall. 'A museum? Beacon does have a small one that showcases Grimm, weapons used by notable people, and trophies. Ah well, worth a shot.' Blake kicked herself off and quickly exited the roof.

Blake searched every inch and corner of the academy's mini museum. Due to her time in the White Fang, she learned how to lock pick, but the skill was used in vain. There was no origami ornament anywhere. The Faunus sighed and rubbed her temple.

'Damn it. I think I came to the wrong place. Ok, think. What else do people build and sculpt? ...The forge? People do go there to build and modify weapons, but I don't know if anyone just goes there to sightsee. Well, maybe Ruby. I'll check it out. Damn it, Yang. Why must you be so vague?'

Blake searched frantically in the forge for the clue. She scanned every nook and cranny for an origami, but to no avail. She even went so far as to gently push students who were working at workbenches away to look. The Faunus was starting to get a little frustrated. Blake fished her scroll in her pocket and pulled it out.

'11:12. I'm wasting time here. But man, she got me stumped! Where else can people go to to build and sculpt?' Her mind scrambled together to form answers as she absentmindedly stared at an empty workbench.

Suddenly, it hit her.

'The gym! Of course, it's a place for body building and sculpting. And perverts lurk there just for the views. Well, can't say I haven't done the same a few times when Yang would go there to workout.' The corner of Blake's mouth turned slightly upwards as the memory of spying on Yang as she worked out. She immediately casted the thought away as she made for the gym.

* * *

Blake bursted through the gym doors, slightly panting from her brisk walk from the forge that was located on one corner of the academy. She stepped in and wasted no time in searching, despite her body's protest for a short break.

Going from station to station in seconds, Blake finally found an origami dragon perched on one of the bench press stations. The machine was also one of Yang's favorite and most used spots in the gym. As she lingered near the workout station Yang had grown fond of, Blake couldn't help but remember the vivid image of the blonde's worked and sweaty body when she spied on her exercising several times, along with the sensations that always came with.

Pushing the thought away, Blake examined the dragon in her hand carefully. 'Finally found it. But a dragon? ..oh that's right. Yang's name means Little Sun Dragon. Clever.' Blake gave a light chuckle and unfolded the message to read the new set of clues.

_"I am more than meets the eye. What I have and what I represent will never die. _

_The place where you feel most secure. Here, you feel no need to endure._

_Thirteen more."_

Blake pursed her lips and stared at the ceiling. 'More than meets the eye and represents what never dies..' As she stared with unseeing eyes at the roof, her mind worked yet again to decipher the texts.

'A book? ...Yeah, definitely a book. Never judge a book by its cover and stories will never end. Ok, next one: the place where you feel most secure. Feel no need to endure. Hmm...'

Blake snapped her fingers. The only places that could house the next clue would be the armory or the library. Being fond of the library more, Blake set out to her favorite place.

The Faunus searched aisle by aisle, but it wasn't until she stopped by her favorite section of the fiction books that she found her clue. And what's more surprising and sweet is that the book-shaped origami was placed in front of her favorite novel that she checked out frequently.

'How sweet of you, Yang.' Blake smiled warmly as she began to unfold. Her beloved actually bothered to care about learning what her favorite novel to read was. The Faunus didn't remember telling Yang about the book or that she borrowed it several times. The message read:

_"Men, women, and children quiver before my mighty cannon. You could depict me as an armored wagon._

_Life is about moving forward and clearing obstruction onward. Go far enough in your course, and you can see that the path you thought impossible had been conquered._

_Twelve more."_

Blake walked over to one of the empty tables and plopped herself down. She stared at the first half of the message and softly hummed. 'Ok, these ones are easy. The first one is clearly a tank and the place should be the track.' She took a minute to rest her feet.

'11:53. Well, at least this one was easy.' Blake stood and pushed her seat back in the process, heading off to her next destination.

As she walked out of the library and continued down the hallway, Blake came across Nora and Ren walking towards her with their arms linked. They exchanged greetings and when the couple asked first what the lone girl was doing, Blake informed them that she was on a scavenger hunt.

Nora jumped for joy and hugged Ren's arm tighter. "Oooh a scavenger hunt! Ren! Let's help her!"

"Oh, no it's fine. You guys don't have to. I mean if you're doing something-"

"Nonsense! Ren and I were just walking around trying to find things to do. We would love to help, right Ren?"

"Yes, we will. But we have to be back by six. I promised to help Pyrrha clean the dorm and then help Nora with her homework." Ren stated in a more controlled and calm voice.

"All right, then let's set off! Oh but first, I need to use the bathroom. I won't take long!" Nora sprinted towards the nearest restroom while Blake filled Ren in on everything about the hunt in her absence.

Once inside closed doors, Nora pulled out her scroll and dialed. "This is agent Noren, we've hooked up with Bravo Bravo. All systems go, commandant!"

"Ok, good. What's the status of her hunt?" The voice on the other line was identified as Pyrrha.

"Don't know! Well she's still at Beacon, obviously. So she can't be that far in. Such a slowpoke, she must need our help."

Pyrrha sighed. "Ok, then just keep us posted. Check in every hour and be prepared to stall when we need you to."

Nora stomped her feet together and saluted, despite the fact that there was no video connection. "Yes ma'am!"

"Are you saluting?"

"Yup!"

"Dismissed." The line ended with a click and Nora shoved her scroll back in her pocket. She walked out of the bathroom with her usual smile and regrouped with Ren and Blake.

"Nora, we're heading to the track. That's where the next clue is." Ren said. He offered his arm to his girlfriend, knowing that she wouldn't take one step without contact from the calm and composed young man.

"Ok, to the running circles then! Away!" Nora jumped on Ren's back, ignoring his offered arm. He caught her with minimal difficulty while Nora pointed in the direction of the track.

* * *

Ren and Blake searched the bleachers and the ground while Nora ran on the track. Just as she was about to clear the last obstacle in her course, Nora halted when she came across an origami tank. She examined it in close detail before snatching it up into the air, exercising caution and restraint so as to not crush it in her grip.

"Hey guys look what I found!"

Ren and Blake hustled over and saw Nora holding the next clue.

"Nice job, Nora. Here, hand it over." Blake asked nicely as she held out her hand.

Nora held it closer to her chest and turned away from her gingerly. "Aww, but I was going to be captain Queen of the S.S. Norank."

"Nora, come on. We're here to help Blake find clues, remember?" Ren urged her gently to surrender the folded-up armored vehicle.

"Wait, THIS is the clue?!" Nora examined it in all directions, only centimeters away from her enlarged, scrutinizing eye.

"Hmm, I don't see any clues on it. I'm confused. Are we supposed to find a real tank, now?"

"No Nora. You unfold it to unravel the clue." Blake corrected her.

Upon realization, Nora swiftly unfolded the ornament, much to Blake's shock and awe. She thought the girl might destroy her objective.

"Oooh there's words on it: _Nature and nurture, I will protect thee until my dying breath. Careful when you approach me, I can cause sure death. _

_A situation under control, yet you made the save. Then stood before, looking all brave. _

_Eleven more."_

"Hmm, oh! This one's a bear!"

Blake and Ren shared the same puzzled look before quirking their eyebrows at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Hellllo! I rode in on an Ursa, remember? I'm like the genius expert paladin on Ursas and bears. Now come! We look for bears."

"Wait! What about the second part? What does it- oh just give it here." Blake took the clue from Nora and read it over.

After reading through the clues, Blake turned her gaze upwards to the clear skies.

"So, where do we go, master mistress Belladonna?"

"I'm, I'm not sure.."

"Here, let me see," Blake handed the note over to Ren, who read through it carefully and quickly, then hummed in thought.

"I think the clue is talking to you personally. Some place where you saved someone. Try to think where that would be. Unless Yang is referring to history here, your best bet is to dig into your past with Yang." He handed her back the clue. Blake took a second to think before coming to a realization.

"All right. I know where to go. We're going to Emerald Forest."

"Woo hoo! Time to look for more clues, bears, and sloths!"

* * *

Blake, Ren, and Nora stopped when they reached the edge of the forest. The place was huge, and they didn't know where to look. The trio could end up searching all day for the clue and ultimately fail the hunt, much to Blake and Yang's disappointment.

"Damn it, Yang." Blake cursed under her breath.

"This, isn't a great place to hide a small origami artifact."

"You think?" The Faunus kicked a small rock into the forest. It sent some small birds and bugs scurrying for cover as it crashed into the base of a tree. She pulled out her scroll and checked the time.

'12:16, I still have ten more to find and I could be in here for a while. I think I understand why the clues are quite easy now.'

"Well, Yang wouldn't have us search the whole forest when you're on a time limit. There has to be a place that stands out amongst the trees. A landmark." The calm young man advised and snapped Blake out of her thoughts.

"Right. So then, the only landmarks would be where Ozpin placed the chess pieces and where our teams fought against a Nevermore and a Death Stalker."

"Yes. But seeing as how the Nevermore destroyed the bridge, the former would be the best place to look. Come on, Nora! We're moving." Ren called out to his girlfriend, who was building a small fortress out of nearby twigs.

"Ok!" Nora stood up and moved towards her friends, but not before taking a second to jump and stomp on her creation. She laughed maniacally and shouted that she was queen of the destroyers while doing so. Blake and Ren looked on in mild amusement.

Thanks to Blake's memory, they were able to find there relic area with minimal trouble. They stood from the hilltop and stared at the place that once held Ozpin's chess pieces. A soft gust of wind rushed past them, kicking up their clothes and hair softly.

"All right, let's start searching." Blake and Ren moved downhill with Nora treading lightly behind them. Once they were far enough, Nora detached away from them and fled for the cover of trees as quietly as possible. Once out of sight and hearing, the hyperactive girl pulled out her scroll. But before she could pull it out of her pocket, she stopped upon staring at the creature that lazily stared right back at her. Nora gasped in delight.

"Sloth! I've been looking all over for you guys. Tell me, what sound do you make? I must know!" Nora stood there patiently while waiting for the animal to make a sound or move. Instead, it simply turned its head and made to climb higher up the branch it hung from. The weak branch snapped and the sloth fell to Nora's feet with a soft 'oopmh'.

Nora chuckled and picked up the lazy critter. "You're not very smart, or active." The sloth yawned and the girl could have sworn that she saw a small smile on its face when it finished. It looked just like Ren's smile. Nora reciprocated the action as her insides felt warmth spreading.

"I'm going to name you Slieth Ren. Do you like that name, Slieth Ren?!" The sloth licked its upper lip in response.

"Ahh close enough." Nora placed Slieth Ren on the ground and pulled out her scroll.

"Nora, it's 12:25 already. You're late. What happened?" Pyrrha questioned in an authoritative yet gentle tone.

"Sorry, we we're walking to Emerald Forest and I couldn't get away."

"I see. Well, what's the status?"

"My orders lady! Ma'am, we are currently searching for the next clue in Emerald Forest! Wha-stop scratching me!" Nora moved her foot away from her new pet.

"Is someone with you?"

"Yes! My new pet, Slieth Ren. He's a sloth. You'll meet him later."

Pyrrha sighed and Nora could tell that her head was in her palm. "Nora, we can't keep pets. And besides, sloths have poor hygiene. You'll get sick from being near it."

"Says you."

"Nora, you-" She closed her scroll and picked her pet up from the ground.

Nora held the animal at arms length. She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side as she examined the sloth. "You don't have poor hygiene, right?" She brought it closer to herself and took a whiff. The animal's odorous scent had her head and senses reeling back.

"Goodness, you stink." She dropped him back on the ground and hummed in thought. She wanted to keep the animal, but if she had to carry it around all day, its smell would kill her faster than an angry King Taijitu. Finding a solution, Nora snapped her fingers then deployed Magnhild. She held it near Slieth Ren, who slowly grabbed onto it and held fast as Nora heaved it onto her shoulder.

The sloth in tow, Nora began walking out of the trees. "Come on, Slieth Ren. Let's head back to our dear friends."

Back in the clearing, Nora happily skipped back to join Blake and Ren. Upon hearing approaching footsteps a few yards away, Blake turned and found a happy Nora holding her beloved weapon that rested on her shoulder. When she entered hearing range, Blake asked, "Nora, where did you go? I told you we-. What is that?" She gestured at the animal hanging off the grenade launcher-hammer that was now in full view.

"This is my new pet and friend! His name is Slieth Ren." The young man in which the animal was named after hung his head and sighed.

"Nora, we can't keep pets. And besides, its filthy. I can smell him from here." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That's what Pyrrha~aa's _voice_ in my head said! But she's not here right now and definitely not talking to me. So we don't have to worry." Nora mentally scolded herself for almost giving herself away while Ren internally relaxed when she managed to quickly cover up her near compromise. Peering at Blake from the corner of their eyes, they were glad and relieved that she didn't catch it.

"Well, just...keep it clean I guess and away from me. Come on, I found the clue." She unraveled it and read it aloud.

_"Amidst the rough, may I never sink. Between worlds, I provide the link._

_Goods from all the lands are brought forth. Some arrived by navigating true north._

_Ten more. You're doing great!"_

Blake gave a soft hum. "Well, these one's are easy. The ornament is a boat,"

"And the place has to be the docks." Ren finished. They nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Come on, Nora. We're heading to the docks, we'll get your sloth cleaned along the way." The girl gave a small squeal in excitement while Blake looked at him questioningly.

"You're going to let her keep it?"

"Yeah. I've been with Nora long enough to know that if she found she something she likes, it's best to let her keep it. One time, she almost bit Jaune's hand off when he tried to take back his pretzel from her that he left out. He doesn't like to show the scars. It was really traumatizing for him. Poor guy. And besides, it's a sloth. It's not going to do anything, even if you lit it on fire."

"Yeah? Yang's also the same. Except when she _starts_ something she likes, it's impossible to get her to stop." Blake and Ren shared a laugh as the trio, plus the sloth, made their way out of the forest and back into civilization.

* * *

When they reached the docks, Blake took a deep whiff as the smell of fish entered her nostrils. She tilted her head back a little and smiled. "I love that smell."

"Of course you do. You're a cat lady. All right! I'm going to go get Slieth Ren cleaned. You guys can start looking, be back in a minute!"

"Wai-Nora!" Ren made to go after her but stopped when he heard Blake heavily sigh. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn. One minute, the Faunus was happily sniffing the scent of salt water and fish, and now she looked dejected. He knew Nora would be off consulting and cleaning and didn't need his help. The calm young man decided to stay and console his friend.

"Blake, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, remembering the last time I was here. Not a fun day."

"What happened? If I may ask."

Blake sighed. "This is where Yang and I had our first fight. It was really stupid and it ended with me wandering around the city alone while Yang left and went back to the dorm. Come to think of it, this is also where I had my first fight with Weiss. I'd say if it weren't for the smell of fish, this would be my worst place in Vale."

"I see. Well, if you-"

"Guys! I found the clue!" Nora shouted off in the short distance. The sloth, now soaked, was still hanging off Magnhild. She skipped towards them with a wet clue in the shape of a boat in the loose clutches of her free hand.

"What happened? And where was it?" Blake asked as she took the wet paper from the girl.

"It was in this water fountain that I found and decided to wash Slieth Ren in. I saw it too late when I tossed him high into the water." She giggled. "It made a big splash like WOOSH! and sent water spewing up like a volcano. It was awesome! Oh, and the water turned greyish-brown after he was cleaned. Kinda disgusting. Don't worry, I'll have Jaune teach him how to clean himself."

The paper was too wet and fragile to unwrap. Blake had no choice but to wait for it to dry. She sighed and dropped her head to her palm. 'Should have seen this coming. Oh well...'

She picked her head up when she heard her stomach growl. Pulling out her scroll, she checked the time. '1:37. Might as well take a short break and eat.'

"Ok guys. Let's take a break and eat first. There's a good cafe nearby." Blake lead the way with her friends in tow.

'Less than seven hours, eight more clues to find, and loads more of Nora's antics. Ooh boy, this is going to be one hell of a day.'

**A/NN: Ok! There's the second installment. How did you guys like it? Please let me know. Now, I am still super busy but I will try to get the next chapter up next week...or the week after. Well, we're halfway done with this story. Third is under construction and the fourth is already written. -claps hands together- Come on, Rods. Let's go. We still have more work to do. **

**Rodsworth: You're not going to let me say some closing words?**

**Nope. We don't have time. **

**Rodsworth: Very well. Goodbye every-**

**Rods! **

**Rodsworth: Coming. **


	3. Second half

**A/NN: Hello everyone! Been quite of a while. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had finals that really needed my attention. I would have loved to have had this up sooner, but I couldn't. I hope you can all forgive me. -claps hands together- well anyways, this third installment is the longest addition. And let me tell ya guys, I had a lot of fun writing this. I apologize if the length deters anyone, but I kinda got a little carried away and I could not have divided this chapter. I'm sorry. Again. But that aside, I do have the fourth already completed and ready to go. However! I won't upload it. Not yet. I want the suspense to build and I want to give you beautiful ladies and gentlemen sufficient time to finish this long, Yang Xiao Long -Rodsworth: eyerolls-, installment. I'm a horrible person, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Rodsworth: She's not sorry.**

**I'm not. Oh! It looks like you've gotten some attention, Rods! Be happy and bask in the attentionness. **

**Rodsworth: -head scratch- Wow, I really wasn't expecting the concern from the fellow fans. Thank you all for thinking of me. And no, my handwriting is not that bad. **

**Indeed it isn't. But mine is better...and oh so beautiful. Heh, it's worth the hand-cramp.**

**Rodsworth: You're very conceited when it comes to your penmanship.**

**I am. Now, curtains up, Rods! Let's do this. Oh! And RWBY doesn't belong to me. Whew! Almost forgot. Again. **

Blake and Ren sat inside the cafe, waiting for their food to arrive while Nora made a trip to the bathroom. The fireplace they were sitting only a few feet away from roared softly and quickened the drying process for the clue. The new furry addition to their group drew in quite a few stares from the customers and waiters. The fact that it was dripping on the carpet and in their booth only added displeasure to the workers, who looked at them with disgust. If it weren't for Nora's oversized hammer, they may not have been seated.

Bored, Blake pulled out all of the clues she found from her pockets and laid them on the table.

"Is that all the clues you found so far?" Ren asked. He sat closer to inspect her findings.

"Yeah. I have six, need nine more,"

Ren picked up three and read over them. His eyebrows raised slightly when he read the clues and felt the creased, slight crumpled pieces of paper.

"You know, I must say that I'm really impressed with all of this. I never expected Yang to create such an elaborate scavenger hunt and clues like these. The fact that she's obviously very skilled in origami only adds to my surprise. She must really care about you enough to go through all this trouble."

Blake chuckled softly at his words. "Thanks. Yang can be very unpredictable and thoughtful from time to time. A lot of people just see her as beautiful blonde brawler who does nothing but fight and flirt, but she is _sooo _much more than that. The fact that I never saw this coming and how much she did go through all this trouble, as you say, just makes me love her all the more. She's wonderful. I can't imagine a better partner and girlfriend than her." She sighed and smiled fondly. "Oh, how are thing with you and Nora?"

"Nora and I great. She's great, thanks for asking," he smiled in response before continuing again. "I've known her since we were kids, she's my best friend. Sure her antics can get out of hand, but she's sweet and caring. To be honest, Nora and I didn't have many friends growing up."

Blake's eyebrows shot up slightly and gestured for him to continue.

"With Nora being a wild child, people tended to stay away from her, in fear of her craziness and their safety. I, on the other hand, just stayed away from everyone. I got picked on quite a bit because of my hair. Anyways, we met when Nora was kicking around this empty soda can. It hit the back of my head when I was doing homework on the swings. After she apologized, she saw the pink streak in my hair and started playing with it. I told her to be careful as it is part of my culture, and she said she liked it. That was the first time someone said they liked it and didn't make fun of me for having it. From then on, we became friends, and later, a couple."

"Wow. So she must be your best f_Ren_d, then?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at her unexpected response. "Did you just make a pun?"

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh dear. What's happening to me? I think I've been spending too much time with Yang." The Faunus buried her face in her hands in shame as Ren gave a small chuckle.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Blake makes a pun and Yang executes something elaborate."

Blake brought her head up and snorted. "Neither did I."

A second later, Nora approached the booth, smiling and skipping as she usually does. She set Slieth Ren down on a booster seat she stole along the way before plopping down on her seat. The hyperactive girl moved closer to her boyfriend and entwined their fingers together.

"Ooooh what are these?" Nora shuffled through the small piles of paper with her free hand.

"These are all the clues I have, Nora. Please be careful with them."

"Don't worry, Blake! I won't harm them- Hey! Slieth Ren put that down! That's not food!" Nora swiftly got up and snatched the clue away from the sloth's grasp.

Nora scratched her head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh, sorry about that, Blake. It's not damaged is it?"

"No it's fine. I think your pet is just hungry."

The hyperactive girl hummed as she looked over to Slieth Ren, who was moving to hang off on side of the booster seat. Unfortunately, all the weight shifted to the side it was occupying and it immediately toppled to the floor. Nora shook her head at her sloth trying to get up from under the seat it was beneath.

"He's kinda stupid. Oh well, I'll order it some brain food...and lots of sugar so it stays active." Nora picked him and the seat up from the floor and strapped him down with the child belt.

"No Nora, don't order any sugar for him. I don't think he eats it anyways," said Ren.

"What? That's crazy. Everyone loves sugary sweets. Oh fine, what do I order him then?"

"I'd say order him a salad. Sloths are herbivores," Blake answered as she checked the time on her scroll.

'2:15. Still plenty of time to find eight more.'

"Good call, Blake! And you! You better finish your food. Otherwise I'm selling you for the same amount of price for the salad...then I'll buy you back. Oh hey! I think your clue boat is finally dried." Nora pointed out.

Blake pocketed her scroll and picked up the clue. It was dried, but it dried in its soggy form. The paper was wavy instead of straight and the colors were faded.

Staring at the slight faded words, Blake thanked her girlfriend that she used origami paper and pen before she read it aloud.

_"When subject to wind, I spin my blade. Fear not, I am something many people have played. _

_Screams of joy and happiness fill the air. This place is devoid of any despair._

_Nine more."_

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! I got this, I got this one! The object is a pinwheel, and the place is an amusement park!" Nora bounced in her seat excitedly as she gave the answers while Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Amusement parks are my favorite places in the world! They've got rides, funnel cakes, and games! As for the object, well," her expression and demeanor softened. She took a glance at a smiling Ren and leaned closer into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head before she continued. "The pinwheel was the first thing Ren bought me when we were kids. I played with it all the time, remember?"

"I do. Do you still-"

"Of course I still have it! I would never throw it away..." Nora reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

Several minutes passed between them until the waiter came by and took their orders. More time passed by as the three talked nonchalantly, discussing topics from the hunt to past experiences in their life until their food arrived. Blake, Nora, and Ren grew closer by a little more in just the span of about half an hour.

* * *

They arrived at the amusement park located in the middle area of Vale's commercial district. Blake sighed in relief as they did not have to travel far from the cafe and that the line to get it was somewhat short, despite the fact that it was the weekend and she anticipated that the place would be bustling. Yet another fortunate outcome came to Blake, now she hoped that the luck was still on her side. Finding a small origami ornament inside a big amusement park? The Faunus had no idea where to look first, or how long it would take to find, even with her friends at her side.

'Damn it, Yang. Why couldn't you have hid this someplace else?' Blake turned to address her friends, one of which was bouncing like a little girl which in turn made the lazy pet bounce as it held fast. 'Oooh great. Nora will want to ride some rides,' she inwardly sighed before speaking up.

"All right, this place is huge and I have no idea where to look first. Should we split up?"

"Nah, we don't have to just yet. We can search for it as one big unit of super friends for a bit,"

Blake looked to Ren for an answer, the latter merely shrugged and said, "Fine by me."

"Ok, then we'll stick together. But remember, our priority is to find the clue. We're not here to have fun,"

It was at this moment when Nora pouted slightly at her words. "Aww come on! Just one ride, please? I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Blake hummed in thought. Before she could say something else, Ren spoke up, "It's ok, Blake. Just one ride is fine. She did find two of clues you have."

The Faunus sighed in defeat. "All right. One ride then. But try and make it quick."

Nora cheered loudly and gave Ren a crushing hug of gratitude. The sight curved the corner of Blake's mouth a millimeter upwards for a second before she brushed it off and faced forward.

After forty minutes of searching and waiting in line for only one ride to appease the dangerously hyperactive child she ever met, Blake folded on a small table. Her friends had left to get a quick snack from one of the many small snack carts present. So far, they roamed the park looking for the clue and the perfect ride that Nora wanted to go on. They passed several intimidating and terrifying roller coasters, but Nora shot them down, saying that they weren't thrilling enough for her. They passed by a few more until the hammer-wielder came upon one particular roller coaster. It was called the Grimm Tamer. The ride was filled with physics-defying loops, curves, twists and turns. The height alone could rival skyscrapers and the speed could match Ruby's semblance. She was more than thankful that she didn't have to ride it with the hammer-wielder.

Her friends, who had just returned from buying some funnel cakes, joined her on the small, sticky table. Ren sipped on his drink and Nora dug into her treat while Blake had her head in her hands momentarily. Slieth Ren was sprawled lazily on the seat next to his master. Taking in her dejected spirit, Nora cocked her head sideways before nudging her lightly into her shoulder with a fork loaded with funnel cake. Blake looked up and saw Nora openly smiling with a fork outstretched to her.

"Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Then what's wrong? We're here to help, remember?" she asked as she continued to eat.

"Yeah, just.. tired is all." Blake sighed. "This place is huge and we still have eight more artifacts to find. It's like finding a pushpin in an ocean of haystacks."

"Then let's get going, silly!" Nora shot up and downed her food in speeds that left Blake and Ren with opened jaws. She tossed her empty plate into the nearby trash can that stood several yards away, and surprisingly did not miss. The wild child pulled her friends, and her lazy pet, to their feet and hauled them out into the open.

Blake shuffled on her dragged feet and pulled her hand out of Nora's grasp. "Wait wait wait! We don't even know where to look."

"Oh...right." Nora looked down with a hand on her chin. She snapped her fingers and turned her face to Blake. "We'll split up then! Ren will get the waterworks section and Blake will get the northern part with all the cool rides. I'll search the arcade."

"Nora, I think that-"

"No wait! Scratch that. Blake will take the waterworks section and Ren will get the northern section."

"Wait, why?" Blake asked, not ok with the prospect of getting splashed along the way.

"Because I don't want Ren staring at wet girls," she looked at Ren with serious eyes. "You're mine. Water makes both Blake and Yang useless, but I'd rather have a useless cat Faunus than horny women staring at my man."

Ren sighed and rubbed his temple, "Nora. Who do you think I am?"

Nora giggled. "Sorry Ren, it's nothing personal. Now, let's get going! We'll call each other if we find the clue." The girl snapped her fingers and then marched off to the arcade. Blake and Ren looked at each other and sighed before heading off to their assigned regions.

'3:02, gotta find this clue fast or I might not complete the hunt in time. Punishment with Yang is not something to be taken lightly.' The Faunus shuttered slightly as she recalled the last sentence she received from her blonde lover. 'My books, my precious books... I do NOT want to screw this up. I dread what she would do to me this time if I fail.'

Pushing her thoughts out, Blake walked towards the water section of the park and came across a directory of the amusement park. Blake would need to know where she currently is, where the water rides are, and a complete layout of the place. As she located her position and her destination, something caught the girl's eye and interest. One of the rides was named The Bumblebee. It was only a short walk away and Blake smirked as she shook her head.

'Knowing Yang, she would definitely put it there.' Turning her heels towards the direction of the splash zone, Blake made her way to the ride.

She reached the roller coaster in two minutes. Looking up, she stared at the roller coaster in awe. It did contain the usual plummet, twists, turns, and upside down loops, but they were much larger and intimidating than most of the average roller coaster rides. The Bumblebee is on the list of rides most thrilling and ridden in the theme park, after all.

Blake gulped. She wasn't overly fond of roller coasters, and this one did intimidate her. Knowing safety, restrictions, and people, Yang wouldn't be able to place the clue on the ride. The logical facts put Blake at ease. 'Ok, ok. Now, where to look. It shouldn't be on the ride, Yang wouldn't make me go that far.'

Blake moved to the nearby tree and stood under its leaves. She rubbed her chin and looked up in thought. When she directed her gaze upwards, she furrowed her brows at a suspicious sight. Stuck in between two branches was an origami pinwheel. Blake shook her head before climbing towards the artifact. She grabbed it, jumped down, and examined it in her hands. 'I'm going to kill her when we get back.'

She unfolded it and read the clues:

_"I can protect and punish. Cross me, and you shall perish._

_Need a place to relax or have a pick me up? Step inside, they've got just the right cup._

_Eight more."_

Blake pulled out her scroll and messaged Ren and Nora that she located the clue. She waited under the tree for her friends to join her. A few minutes passed and she saw Ren and Nora heading straight for her, the latter holding a big bundle of arcade tickets, a small colorful belt tied around Slieth Ren's neck, and a new Nottendo ES. Blake shook her head. 'Should have known. Oh well...'

"Oooh you found the clue! Where was it?" Nora asked, ignoring the small frown from the other girl.

"It was up in a tree next to the ride, Bumblebee. Nora, did you even look for the clue in the arcade?"

"Of course I did! I was looking everywhere and even interrogated almost everyone there! I may have caused a small child to cry, but who cares. Anyways, I passed by this arcade game. It was teasing me..." Nora shook her head and snarled.

Blake looked at Ren with a quizzical expression, demanding answers. The latter merely closed his eyes and shook his head dismissively at her, silently telling her to drop the subject. She shrugged and showed them her newly found clue.

"The place should be a coffee shop, obviously. And I think the object is a weapon." Ren concluded.

"To the coffee shop!" Nora shot a finger to the sky as she began marching out to the exit of the park.

"Wait!"

Nora and Ren turned to face Blake.

"Uh, which coffee shop? There are hundreds scattered all across Vale."

Ren sighed and Nora hung her head. "Great.." she muttered. It was the first time they both saw her in dejected spirits. Blake and Ren thought it too weird and discomforting.

"Uh well, Yang and I had only ever been to one coffee shop. Unfortunately, I didn't have such a good time there." The Faunus informed them. As she thought about one of the times there with Yang, the pieces in her head connected and suddenly she knew where to go.

* * *

The coffee shop in the upper class district of Vale rang softly when the trio entered. The smell of fresh coffee and pastries greeted them, Nora took a deep whiff while Blake took a moment and sighed before entering the classy cafe. Ren, who caught sight of Blake faltering out of the corner of his eye investigated. "Blake?"

"I'm fine. Just remembering something that transpired here, is all."

"Good or bad?"

"Both."

Before any words could be exchanged, they were interrupted by a loud shriek. A woman pointed a shaky finger at Nora and Slieth Ren. Immediately, Ren flew to his girlfriend's side with Blake following close behind.

As they closed in, a few waiters rushed to the scene as well. All crowded around Nora and the frightened woman.

"Whoa whoa what seems to be the problem here, ladies?" one of the waiters asked.

The woman, clad in an expensive business suit, stood and kept her finger trained on Nora and her pet as she yelled, "This loud and abrasive girl and her filthy pet have disrupted me from my work! They do not belong in such a classy place! Trash belongs outside. Waiter!" She snapped her fingers. "Remove them!"

"Excuse me, do not call her trash." Ren warned, his voice low and serious and his fingers slowly curling into his palms. Nora stared at him in wonder as she felt a warm sensation wash over her heart.

Fortunately, Blake was there to diffuse the situation before it could escalate. Seeing Ren defend his girlfriend reminded Blake of the last time she was here with hers. It made the Faunus smile and miss Yang before she stepped in between Ren and the snotty woman.

"All right, let's just all calm down and return to our business. Come on, guys. We need to go."

The waiter turned to address the spoiled business woman, "Ma'am, I am very sorry that these kids have disrupt- You!" He pointed at Blake. "Get out! We don't serve your kind here. You, your friends, and your brash, blonde brute of a girlfriend are banned. Banned! Out!"

Blake scowled before pulling her friends, namely Nora who wanted to stay and fight, out the door. Once outside, Blake collapsed on a nearby bench with a loud, irritated huff. Ren and Nora looked at each other before joining their friend on the stone cold bench.

"Well, that's what we get when we venture in the upper class district of Vale," Nora muttered, spite dripping slightly in her words. "Bunch of stuck-up, snooty rich jerks. I should break their legs, too."

"Blake, what's going on?"

"Yeah what happened?! I would've kicked their asses and made Slieth Ren watch!"

"Blake, what happened the last time you were here? You said it was good and bad."

The Faunus brought her head up and sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll tell. The last time I was here with Yang, the people inside refused to serve me because I was a Faunus. It was during the time where I was starting to walk around public without my bow," she paused and wriggled her headpiece for emphasis. "Well, Yang punched the barista and later splashed some guy with his hot coffee who called us names on our way out. The barista had his face bloody and broken while the other guy hand minor burns." she gave a low chuckle before continuing. "Anyways, we got kicked out. But...it was really nice and sweet of Yang to have defended me like that. No one's ever done that for me before." She smiled softly as the memory played in her head.

"You're right. That really was nice." Nora entwined her fingers with Ren and mimicked Blake's smile and sentiment, before she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry we got kicked out, Blake. It was my fault. Probably should have left Slieth Ren outside. This is the upper class district of Vale, anyways. A place where ill-mannered rich people live."

"No Nora, it's fine. It wasn't your fault." She placed her hand on the hyperactive girl's shoulder and gave it a light pat.

"Ooh, but the clue was in there..."

Blake sighed. She quickly pulled out her scroll to check the time. '3:41, great.' They were forbidden to enter and without the clue, the hunt would be over. Thinking about the situation and potential options, Blake knew there was only one thing she could and wanted to do. The Faunus rose and grinned.

"Come on, we're getting that clue." She turned and offered her hands to her friends with a devious grin plastered on her lips.

Ren and Nora shared a look before reciprocating her smile and followed the girl back into the cafe.

Upon reentry, the waiter, who was flirting with the snotty woman, stepped towards the trio and pointed a finger at them. "Hey! I told you guys to get ou-"

Blake punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his bruised nose and whimpering in pain.

"You broke my nose!"

"Stay down. Stay quiet." Blake warned as she moved past him and stood in the middle of the cafe.

"Okay everyone! We-"

A round from Nora's Magnhild blasted through the tense atmosphere and the ceiling. "Hands up! No one move! Unless they want to be blasted in the face. Team N, R, B...S is in the house!"

Everyone shot their hands to the skies while Blake and Ren looked at Nora in aghast. "Nora... What are you doing?" Blake asked, her jaw and eyes still wide and loose.

"What? I'm just winging it,"

"No! No no no, don't just-! This is not what I had according to plan."

"Well what was the plan?"

"Just bust in and look for the clue. Not stage a hostile takeover of the cafe!"

"Oh, well too late now!"

Ren sighed and caught his falling face with his palm. "This is so wrong."

Blake took a heavy breath and raised her hands to placate the situation. "It's all right, it's all right. We're just here to look for something. Go back to your drinks, we won't harm you." She turned back around to address her friends-slash-accomplices. "Come on, let's start looking."

They scattered to different corners of the cafe to search. Nora stopped by the now terrified woman who insulted her earlier and smiled. She pointed her grenade launcher at the woman's face, who shrinked and cowered in fright. "We don't serve your kind here. Get out. Or I'll break your legs."

The woman hastily grabbed her belongings and darted out the door. Nora giggled at the sight and looked to Ren, who shot a smirk back to his girlfriend.

After a few minutes of searching, Blake finally found the clue; an origami sword that was taped to the side of the umbrella basket.

"Guys! I found it!" she called over to her friends. They immediately gathered around.

"Ooh it's a sword! Where was it?"

"Taped to the umbrella bin," Blake patted the side as she unfolded the ornament.

_"They travel in the blue for endless miles. Although I may be small, I can prove to be very versatile. _

_One thing that led to another. This is where we began to wonder. _

_Seven more."_

"Travel in the blue... Oh! It's either a birdie, or a fish." Nora concluded.

"Hmm, I think it would make more sense it being a fish. Birds don't always travel."

"Do you know where the place is? It's clearly reaching out to you and Yang's past," said Ren.

Reading the note again and thinking back to all the good times she had with her girlfriend, Blake smiled softly. The answer was clear in her mind. "Yeah, I know where to go. Come on."

* * *

Arriving in the industrial district of Vale, the trio stopped in front of a sushi restaurant located near the shore. Blake took a moment to herself and smiled. Her friends had taken notice.

"Let me guess. Something good happened here?" Nora questioned before Ren could.

"Yeah. This is where Yang and I had our first date. Good food, good people here, and we got to talking...a lot," she answered without taking her eyes off the building.

"I see. So! Shall we head inside?"

"No- wait! I don't know if they'll just let us search the place for a small clue."

"Maybe they will, Ren. The owners know Yang and I. If I just explain what we're doing, maybe they'll allow us to search IF we don't bother the other customers eating." Blake looked specifically to Nora, who just furrowed her eyebrows back at her.

"Hey, I wasn't bothering that spoiled woman. She saw Slieth Ren and freaked! Not my fault.."

"All right, I believe you. I just don't want to get kicked out again. This is a nice place, family owned. Let's be on our best behavior while we search, ok?"

"Yes Blake master!"

"Let's just go."

They pushed the door open, ringing the bell at the top of the doorframe and signalling the hostess that new customers had arrived. She picked up her face from where it was lazily resting on one of her palms and straightened her posture.

"Hello! Welcome to the- Blake?'" Upon closer recognition, the hostess' smile had spread all across her face and she moved from her podium to wrap the huntress in training in a hug.

"Karen! Hi, long time no see," Blake wrapped her arms around the tall woman. Their arms tightened around the other's briefly before breaking apart, the smiles never leaving.

"So how are things at Beacon?"

"Things are fine, actually. I'm doing great, the team's doing great. How's business?"

"Ugh, been kinda busy the past few days. Although, things are slow here today. Just a few customers for lunch. You want a table?"

"No thanks, we're actually not here to eat. We just came to look around your place for...an origami clue. Oh! These are my friends," Blake stepped aside to introduce her friends who stood silently observing the dialogue exchange. "This is Lie Ren; his girlfriend, Nora; and her pet, Slieth Ren. Guys, this is Karen," They waved hello to each other. Upon closer inspection, Ren and Nora discovered that Karen was a koala Faunus. Grey and white koala ears sprouted and twitched from the top of her head. Blake turned back to face the Faunus hostess, "We're, on a scavenger hunt. We think Yang may have hidden a clue here. Is it all right if we search? We promise not to bother anyone."

Karen laughed heartily. "Of course you may! No one here to bother anyway, just the usual regulars here. Go ahead, just let the rest know."

"Ok, thank you. Come on, guys. Let's start looking." The trio moved away from the podium and entered the restaurant. They spotted only two customers eating at separate booths. A lizard Faunus and a dog Faunus both waved over to the students, mostly to Blake who waved back.

"Hey Blake!"

They turned to direction of the voice and saw a young girl, another Faunus with wings on her back and was slightly older than the three students.

"Hi Ann, sorry I didn't see you there."

**Rodsworth: -shakes head- you just couldn't resist, could you?**

**What? Hey get back behind the stage! You're interrupting the audience.**

**Rodsworth: -huff-**

"It's fine. I was kinda hiding in my nest. Business is slow so I thought I would work on my fanfiction. Oh, hello!"

Ren and Nora greeted back before Blake made the introductions.

"So, you guys need a table?"

"Oh no, we're just here to look for something,"

"Good. Don't bother me, I'm writing," she said with mock seriousness. They all shared a small laugh together before the waitress turned to leave, but not without calling over shoulder, "If you need anything let me know!"

Blake nodded and moved to start searching. Ren and Nora looked to each other, the former pointed to the clock, 4:06, signalling the latter to do her job. Nora nodded and skipped happily with her pet in tow to the small sign that read 'bathroom'.

Behind closed doors, she pulled out her scroll and dialed Pyrrha's number.

"Nora? What's the status?"

"Fine, your majesty-ness. Blake-san is currently searching for the ninth clue,"

"I see. How come you didn't report back last hour?"

Nora chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, heh heh, we uhh...we got held up with something?"

"Nora, what happened?"

"It is between us and the coffee shop, Pyrrha! ...I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

"Ok."

She closed her scroll walked out with Slieth Ren.

"Nora, we found the clue." Ren called over.

"Oooh you did? Where was it? And what was it?"

"A fish. It was hanging from the ceiling by a string." Blake answered as she carefully unfolded the ornament.

_"I am your best friend and lifeline when you find yourself in the dark and afraid. With me by your side, I shall be your aid._

_People come here for their own reason. Although, it is better if you come during a certain season._

_Six more."_

Blake hummed in thought to herself, an answer having formed in her mind. "Ok so, I figured the object should be a torch or lantern. That was easy, and well, obvious. As for the place, I don't really know wher-"

"It's a bar!" A deep, manly voice thundered from the kitchen. The students turned to area and found the cook, a dog Faunus with white ears and poofy white tail wagging behind him, had poked his head out and answered the riddle for them. "McFarlane's bar. It's in the bottom half of the industrial district, not too far away from here. They are known for their great beers and action figures. Pay them enough, and they'll make you a personalized action figure of yourself. Anyways, people go their during the fall-winter time for their signature gingerbread brews. Place is always packed that time."

"...Oh, well, ok. Thanks, James."

**Happy?**

**Rodsworth: ...ok. But a dog? How come you get to be the bird?**

**I'm done.**

"All right, shall we go?" Her friends nodded and started for the door.

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye Blake! Come back soon."

* * *

On the ride to the bar, via airbus, Nora leaned forward and spoke, "So! A family Faunus owned restaurant?" Blake raised an eyebrow at her, to which Nora quickly waved her arms frantically in the air to avoid any offense she may have caused. They all knew she was fine with Faunus', but Blake still worried regardless. "Not that it's a bad thing! They seemed like really nice people."

"They are, Nora. The Fish House was where Yang and I had our first date. The family was really nice to us, we got to talking, and we became friends. I think one of the reasons why is because, well, human and Faunus relationships are rare. Both sides end up suffering from the relationship, so they never last more than a week. But Yang held onto my hand firmly and walked in with such pride and fearlessness that, I guess moved everyone there." Blake smiled to herself as she remembered the feeling of walking into a restaurant without being scared or harassed. Even if she was a Faunus among other Faunus, the fact that she was dating a human did make her feel uneasy. Blake was scared, mostly for Yang. Faunus' harassing humans can be just as cruel as humans harassing Faunus'.

"Well anyways, Yang and I talked plenty, and one of things we talked about was...our future together. There, we starting wondering what our lives would be like," she took a moment to giggle softly before continuing, "So that day, we ended up being the last ones to leave. You know, before the family had to kick us out. But before they did, they showed us around, we helped them clean up the kitchen, and then they took us out back to shoot some of the empty bottles. It was a great night for us."

"Wow, I can only imagine how incredible it was for you guys."

"Yeah! That must have been a great first date, Blake-dono! Ren took me mini-golfing for our first date. Heh, all holes in ones baby. And I told him that's what you get when your main weapon is hammer!" Nora pulled Magnhild close and place a kiss at the top, near Slieth Ren who looked at her and lazily reached his arm to the girl.

"No not you! You stink."

Blake snorted in amusement before speaking up, "Hey, there's something I forgot to talk to you guys about in the cafe," She reached into her pockets and pulled out all of the clues she found, spreading them neatly on her laps. "I think there's some ulterior motive behind these clues, and this hunt."

This made Ren and Nora nervous. They locked eyes to one another briefly before gulping silently. Fortunately, Blake was too busy sifting through her clues to notice the other couple growing worried.

"What, what do you mean?" Ren asked, masking his anxiety.

"Well for example, this clue right here, the last clue we found. This reached out to us personally. No one but me or Yang could have known that. And these three," she held up three of the five clues she found in Beacon. "They were located in our favorite places. Two were our own, and the other was a shared favorite. Is there some underlying message to all these clues? And while we're doing this scavenger hunt, do you think she's doing something back at Beacon? I, I think she may be planning something big."

"Really? I, we wouldn't know anything about that..."

"Yang clearly wants me gone all day, but back before eight. Doesn't make sense. ...do, do you think Yang is cheating on me?"

"What?! Of course not! Yang would never do that to you!"

"She's right, Blake. Yang is not that type of person."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. Just curious, you know? What could she be doing? ...hmm, I should call her. I'm gonna call her,"

Ren and Nora waited tensely as the rings resounded between all of them. Blake did have the curiosity of a cat after all and if her curiosity dug too deep, all would be lost.

"Damn, she's not picking up. What's, what's going on over there? What do you guys think?" Blake leaned towards them with her palm supporting her chin. Her amber eyes narrowing slightly at the couple.

"Umm, I don't know, I'm dating her. Uhh oh! Maybe she's building a mech suit with your name on it! A-a-and it shoots fireball samurai kittens, and can fly!" Nora quickly rambled to save the hunt, themselves, and Yang. She hoped that whatever she just spewed out of her mouth would satisfy or dull the cat Faunus' burning curiosity.

"Let's not get carried away. Yang wouldn't be able to build something like that...although she would try to build something so ridiculous, and sweet. And dangerous." Blake sat back into her seat and rested the back of her head on the cushion. Taking note of her gesture, Ren and Nora inwardly sighed in relief. They figured the Faunus had dropped the subject. Ren and Nora and shared a look and smile of relief as-

"Should I head back to see what she's doing?"

Just then, the couples' jaws dropped and their soul's shattered into a million tiny pieces. Yang's in jeopardy. The scavenger hunt is far from over.

"Wha-no! You can't do that! She'll be really mad at you!"

"She's right, Blake. You can't go back, you have to finish this hunt. And don't worry about what she's doing back home, I'm sure she's fine and not doing anything bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just really interested, you know?"

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "But hey, the sooner you find all the clues, the faster you get to go back to Beacon and find your answers."

"Good point." Blake looked down to all the clues she had carefully placed atop her legs and began putting them back in order before burying them into her pockets. "Well then, let's finish this scavenger hunt as fast as we can then."

* * *

The trio arrived at McFarlane's bar a few minutes later. They weren't twenty-one, but they did have a clue to find and they would not be deterred. They are three students from Beacon on a mission with a race against time.

"Ok so, shall we go?" Nora slowly made for the door.

"Hold on, we're not of legal age to enter the bar. I don't think we can just-" he stopped himself when he realized that he was alone talking to himself outside. Blake was surely becoming desperate. The young man sighed and followed his friends in.

The trio stood rooted near the entrance. The place was packed, surprisingly on a Saturday afternoon at 4:21, and the scent of alcohol wafted in the air. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice three students standing near the door. Everyone was busy drinking, talking, and getting drunk. Blake hoped that the customers were too intoxicated to interrupt her search and that she would find the clue quickly in such a rowdy place.

Nora decided to make a small joke to lighten the tension her friends may have been feeling, "So, Yang Xiao Long walks into a bar..."

"Did she just say Yang?!" a drunk man shouted.

"Someone said Yang!"

"What?! Where?! That blonde devil is here?!"

"Yang is back?! Oh nooo!"

"Run!"

"RUUUUUN!"

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" All the paying customers of the bar, including the bartender, cooks, and waitresses, had shoved the students aside and evacuated the place in less than three seconds. They were lucky that they weren't trampled on.

Unfortunately, tragedy had befallen on some of the scared drinkers. As they ran for cover into the streets, a stray car had drove by and hit several of the drunk-but-now-sober men.

The trio observed the scene unfold in silent shock and bafflement. They still had a difficult time acknowledging what had transpired.

"Well, that was...um,"

"Shhh, let's close the door and look for the clue."

"Blake, uhh, I think it'd be wise to find it fast. Because if the police comes and someone is declared dead, we could be charged for manslaughter. We'd best lay low for a little while after, too."

"You're right. You look here, Nora you check the kitchen, and I'll look in the bar."

They all split up to scan their assigned areas. The students had found themselves alone in the deserted bar, save for the smell of alcohol and bewilderment that circulated around them. Several minutes had passed until Ren had located the clue.

"Guys, I found it." he called over and they gathered around immediately. Ren handed the lantern-shaped clue over to Blake who proceeded to unwrap it carefully.

_"Neither bird, plane, or cloud, I am indeed strange. I live far beyond our range. _

_This place is important, as it tends to our basic need. It all started from one small seed. _

_Five more! __You're doing great, kitten!"_

"...is, is it a planet? Star? Alien?" Nora attempted to decipher the clue as she scratched her head lightly.

"I think it's an alien, or a UFO. It says it's strange, so it must be a UFO or an alien. As for the place, well, it's obviously a farm. So, let's get going." the Faunus answered, then started for the exit with her friends following close behind.

As they exited the bar, the trio stopped in their tracks when they came across several police cruisers and ambulances parked right outside in the middle of the street. Yellow caution tape had the road closed off on both ends, three bodies on stretchers, and the rest of the customers wrapped up in blankets on the curb while being interrogated by the local police. Again, the students went unnoticed.

'Are we invisible or something?' Blake asked herself.

"Psst, Blake!" Ren quietly called over to her.

"What is it?"

"We have to get out of here without drawing any attention. Take a look at street," he motioned and they took a second to see the the whole area had been closed off. No one would be allowed in. "The whole place has been sealed. If they find us, they'll know we were in the bar. We'd be in big trouble."

"You're right, we need a distraction," surveying the scene, Blake took note that one of the police cruisers had been left unattended and was parked in a safe distance away from everyone. An idea formed in her mind.

"Nora, do you see that cop car over there?" Blake tilted her head in the direction to the vehicle.

Following her gesture, Nora nodded. "Yep."

"Ok, I need you to blow it up. Don't worry, the blast shouldn't be big enough to harm anyone. Once it's up in smoke, we haul our butts out of here. Everyone clear on what to do?" They nodded in confirmation.

"Good. On my mark,"

"Three..." Nora handed Slieth Ren over to her boyfriend, who held it securely in his arms.

"Two..." she transformed Magnhild back into its grenade launcher state and took aim.

"One... Now!" the hammer-wielder fired a round at the car. The shot sent flames, plumes of smoke, and the vehicle ten feet into the air. The sudden explosion drew everyone's attention, giving the students a perfect chance to slip away undetected yet again. Thankfully, Blake's calculations were correct.

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

Blake, Ren, and Nora ran for blocks, they ran until their legs felt like they could fall off with the next heavy step. The trio rounded a corner, into a dark and secluded alleyway to catch their breaths.

"Is...is everyone ok?" asked Blake. Her breaths were short and her hands were fastened to her knees. She looked over to her friends. Ren had a hand pressed to the brick wall to support himself while Nora was sitting on the floor with her pet in her lap. They were fine, just exhausted.

"That was close..." Ren squeezed out in his short breaths.

Nora couldn't help but giggle. Her actions drew puzzling stares from her friend and boyfriend. "You, you gotta admit that it was kind of funny. Yang Xiao Long walks into a bar, people run out, and get hit by a car," she laughs out loud hysterically while her friends just watch. "Come on, it was kind of funny."

Blake and Ren couldn't help but crack a small smile and a snort. While the situation was tragic as three people did get hit by a passing car, it was funny HOW it all came to be.

"Yeah fine, but three people did get hurt. Let's just, keep this on the down low. Anyways, the clue said to head to a farm. So..."

"Yeah but, there are a number of farms in the agricultural district. Which one do we go to?" Ren added as he got off the wall and straightened his posture.

"Drat..." Blake's spirits fell as she took into account what he said. The agricultural district was filled with farms, and they didn't have much time left to look for four more clues.

Nora decided to step up and save the day. "Well, why don't we just search the first farm we come across? I mean, it's a start at least, right?"

The Faunus looked to Nora and furrowed her eyebrows at her. This was the first time Nora said something helpful to her all day. A fact that she was thankful for. "Yeah, it is a start. Thanks Nora," they shared a small smile together before Blake pulled out her scroll to search for the closest farm near their current position.

"Ok, it's 4:45 right now. The farm closest to us is a small family owned cattle farm. It's not too far. And remember, I want this found fast. Five clues left to find and I want them all found before the deadline. So no more wasting time, ok?" Nora gulped before nodding her head quickly. "Good, then let's get going."

Seven minutes passed until they finally reached the first farm. The smell of manure and cow greeted the students' and sloth's nostrils as they set foot on the farm grounds. They all pinched their noses closed to avoid the stink, even Slieth Ren tried his best to cover his face with his feet.

"Ok, so, let's begin. Nora, you take the barn. I'll search the cows to see if they have it or not. Ren, you, keep watch. We are trespassing and we can be shot on sight. If you spot movement, let us know quickly through your scroll."

The trio has split into separate directions. Blake headed towards the cows, Nora went straight to the barn, and Ren kept eyes on the small farm house from behind the cover of the picket fence surrounding the perimeter. It was late afternoon, but the owners appeared to be inside their home. Without the cover of darkness, if caught, disaster could be spelled for the students and their search would end right then and there.

Nora quickly fished out her scroll and dialed Pyrrha's number. She tapped her foot impatiently as the rings went by.

"Nora? What's the-"

"We got a situation, Spartan lady!" she whispered loudly.

"What? O-ok. What's the problem?"

"Blakey-Blake is speeding up the progress of the hunt. We have four more to find, but she's trying to pick up speed. Oh! And heh heh, we three might be charged for manslaughter if the police find out."

"...what the heck did you guys do?! This was supposed to be a simple scavenger hunt,"

"It's not that simple, sweetheart. Anyways, what do I do?"

"Hang on, let me get Yang. ...ok she's asking if you're in the barn, correct?"

"Correct!"

"Ok... She said to fire a dust round at one of the cows and, what? ...a-and to be prepared to run, and don't fight. All right, good luck. Keep us posted."

Closing her scroll, Nora prepared to put her sloth down to transform Magnhild back to its gun state when she spotted something shiny and small at top of her peripheral vision. Gazing upwards, she found a silver origami UFO perched on the windowsill of the barn upstairs.

"Oh that's where you are," Nora ascended up to the second floor and gathered the clue in her palms. She carefully examined every inch of the paper alien spaceship ornament, her interest and amazement from its high detail and skill growing by the second. "How does she do these things...?"After her inspection, the sloth-owner shrugged and carefully stowed the clue into her pocket. Peering out the window, she spotted Blake scanning a cow without inflicting any harm to the animal and her boyfriend's scrutinizing stare directed at the farm house directly across from them several yards away. She smirked and jumped out the window, landing softly on the dirt.

Nora held Slieth Ren in one of her arms and aimed her weapon at one of the cows behind and away from Blake, who was completely immersed in her work.

"Sorry Blake." She fired a round at the animal and watched it fall to the ground. Blake had nearly jumped out of her skin before turning her head furiously at Nora.

"NORA WHAT THE HE-!" a loud, angry 'moo' boomed through the air. Three heads slowly turned towards the sound and saw that the fallen cow was slowly standing up on its hind legs and growing immensely. It towered over the three students, who watched its transformation in fear, by three times their size. Its eyes turned glowed a bright blood red, steam escaped from its flaring nostrils and evaporated within the second, and its muscle-thick legs stomped and shook the ground. The beast lowered its horned head and swept its legs backwards, preparing to charge.

Blake gulped fearfully before she picked her legs up and ran for her life towards the gate where Ren stood safely, but very terrified and concerned for his friends. Nora wrapped her arms tighter around her pet and ran beside the cat Faunus, the monster cow hot on their tails and bellowing angrily.

"Nora! Why on Remnant did you shoot it?!"

"B-because I thought it looked like it was going to charge at you! I was trying to save ya, catwoman!"

Blake scoffed irritably. "REEEENN! COVER US!"

Pushing his fear aside, Ren shot Stormflower out of his sleeves and fired at the beast. To their horror, every shot landed on the beast only made it grow in size and more enraged.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING! MY SHOTS AREN'T HELPING!" Ren yelled back. There was nothing he could do to help the girls, they were on their own.

Blake and Nora were rapidly approaching the gate with the monster cow only mere inches away from touching their backs. They leaped across the gate from where Ren was standing and entered safe ground once more. Miraculously, the angry animal did not follow. However, it stood there and snorted out hot air as its bloodshot eyes burned holes into the students. It gave one last mighty roar before turning back to the farm.

Blake felt like her heart would beat out of her chest as her lungs worked to inflate with oxygen. She had never been more terrified throughout this whole scavenger hunt, and in her life. The demon cow made Nevermores and King Taijitus look like ants in terms of power and fear factor.

"You ok?" Blake asked Nora. The latter just nodded weakly.

"Good. Come on, let's get out of here." Blake walked out with shaking and tired legs. Ren took Slieth Ren from his girlfriend so she could catch her breath, but it didn't stop him from scolding her.

"Nora, please... Don't ever do that again."

* * *

They walked until they reached the street. Blake had never been more thankful for the cars that whizzed by; the air that dragged behind them cooled her heated and moist skin. It also helped take the edge off her near-death experience.

"Oh, Blake! Here, the fourth clue," Nora reached inside and presented her finding to the Faunus.

"Oh, wow thanks Nora. I almost forgot about it, to be honest." Blake took it from her and proceeded to unwrap the ornament.

_"Big ears and bones on my face. You'd best give me a wide space._

_A first row seat to see time fly. You can also come by just to watch the sky._

_Four more."_

"Big ears and big bones... Hmm. Oh! Is it Professor Graham?" the hyperactive girl suggested.

"No it's not- wait why you think it's him?" the Faunus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because he has big ears and strong cheekbones. No?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, worth a shot."

"It's an elephant." Ren solved the first half of the riddle for them.

"Oh, ok then. Thank you for that. As for the place," Blake hummed in thought until the answer became clear. "It's a park. I know because Yang and I once went to this park and stayed there relaxing all day. We watched on as time flew. It was another great moment for us."

"All right then. To the park!" Nora shot an arm out towards the sky. But bitter realization struck and caused her arm to falter. "Uhh, err, which park? Most of them are located in the residential district."

"Right, well.. Let's just head to the park where Yang and I stayed and relaxed all day. Come on, it's not too far from here,"

"Oh wait, Blake!" Ren called out to her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's 5:19 right now. Nora and I need to head back by six. Looks like this is going to be the last clue for us."

"Oh right. I forgot you guys have things to do. Ok well, if you guys want to head back now, that's-"

"Nonsense! We'll help you find this one before we go. Right Ren?"

The young man sighed and smiled a little. They still had time after all. "Yes Nora, we'll stay and help find this clue first."

"Awesome! What do you say, Slieth Ren? Are you up for it?" the sloth yawned in response. "He says yes. I speak yawn. Now, lead the way!"

"Oh! And by the way," Blake and Nora stopped to look back to the young man who called out to their attention.

"I found these weird picket signs close to where I was hiding."

"Picket signs? That's weird. What did they say?" Blake inquired.

"Free Edgar."

* * *

The trio had ended up in a small park near the western border of the residential district. They had less than two hours left till the sunset, less than two hours to search the park with the light.

Knowing the drill, Blake, Nora, and Ren spread out in different directions to look for the clue. Several minutes went by until Blake collapsed on a wooden bench, the same bench Yang and her sat and lied together for hours. Her shoulders slumped before her scroll was in her hands. '5:48. Are we going to make it? I have three more to find.' The Faunus slouched down into the seat and her fingers grasped the underside of the bench. But, expecting to feel gum or nothing, her fingertips brushed against tape and paper. Looking underside her seat, Blake's spirits shot up when she found an origami elephant taped upside down.

"Guys! I found it!" Nora and Ren hustled over while Blake went about unfolding the paper. When they closed in on her, Blake read the clue aloud.

_"I provide comfort day and night. But unfortunately, I am also an invitation for many a bite._

_When left without a place or peace, come to me. I've got fleece._

_Three more! Come on, Blake! Final stretch, you can do it!"_

"Hmm, well, the first one should be a bed. I know because Yang and I spend a lot of our time on one," she mumbled softly. "And as for the place... I, I think it's a hotel."

"A hotel? I don't think hotels have fleece. Could it be another farm? If so, you're on your own, cat lady! Even I wouldn't want to ride a crazed sheep."

"Wh- Neither would I! No more farms for me, too. But I say hotel because the first sentence fits the description. As for the fleece, well, uh... you guys don't really need to know." She couldn't help the blushing warmth slowly spreading across her cheeks upon recalling a certain event and item. Acting fast, Blake pulled out her scroll. "Oh look at the time! It's 5:52, you two really should get going! I don't want to hold you up. Go ahead, I can find the rest on my own. Thanks a lot for your help, you guys,"

"All right. Bye Blake! Good luck."

"We'll see you back at Beacon." They gave the girl a hug goodbye, and Blake even gave Slieth Ren a small scratch on his head before they departed. The Faunus sighed when she found herself alone again. She looked down at the clue in her hand, ran her thumb over it, and headed off in the direction to the only place she knew where the thirteenth clue would be.

* * *

Staring up at the tall building, Blake was overcome with the memory of the last and only time she and Yang came here. This was the place where the couple first had sex with each other.

They were out on a stroll in town until a sudden heavy downpour rained down on them. Not wanting to get wet any further, Yang and Blake raced down the street on Bumblebee, Yang's motorcycle, until they reached the first hotel within the vicinity. They rented a room for night under Weiss' name thanks to Yang memorizing the ice princess' credit card number.

Stripping out of their wet clothes and hanging them on the shower wall to dry, the young couple changed into soft cotton bathrobes the room provided. But the bathrobes did not completely eliminate Blake's shivering from the cold rain. It was at these times were she envied Yang's semblance, the blonde was completely dry, cozy, and smug. Rummaging through the room, Yang found a long, soft, tie-dyed fleece blanket left behind in one of the drawers. The bright colors were arranged and blended in a way to look like flames and the material was soft enough to elicit a purr from Blake when she felt it being rubbed on her face or skin.

Seeing as how it was big enough to cover two people, Yang and Blake wrapped themselves inside with Blake securely tucked inside the blonde's strong and warm arms. However, because their clothes were drenched and the bathrobes only hindered them from utilizing the blanket's full warmth, the couple had to huddle closely together in just their lingerie, one of who's was still slightly wet.

Eventually, things started to heat up and, it ended up with the two first laying together in bed. Such a day was one of Blake's most memorable and cherished times in her life. They even brought the fleece blanket back with them to Beacon where it is stowed away safely inside their shared drawer, only bringing it out when it starts getting cold.

Back to the matter at hand, Blake wondered how she would go about looking for the clue. This was a big building and the clue could be anywhere; it could be in the lobby, the room they had been in to which she still remembered, or the roof.

'Well, might as well try the lobby first.' Blake pushed through the revolving doors and started her search. She looked around the first floor of the hotel for several minutes until a concierge lady called her over. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just, looking for something."

"Oh, ok. Well umm, if you need anything, please let me know." She politely dismissed the Faunus with a small smile.

"Thank you." Blake turned to leave but stopped herself. 'I already gave the lobby a thorough search, maybe the clue is in room 343.'

"Hello um, do you know if room 343 is available?" Blake asked the concierge lady.

After checking her computer for a few seconds, the woman shook her head, "Sorry, I'm afraid not. The room is checked out to a couple."

Blake pursed her lips in disappointment. "Ok, thank you." Blake exited the building and rounded a corner, away from the sight of the concierge lady.

'Ok ok, looks like I'm going to have to break in,' the Faunus pulled out Gambol Shroud and collapsed it into its chain scythe form. Moving to locate room 343, Blake threw her weapon towards it and tugged to test its strength. Unsurprisingly, the weapon did not budge in the slightest from the wall it was lodged in. The ex-White Fang member then proceeded to scale up the wall to room 343.

Lady luck was on her side again. The couple to whom the room was checked out to was sleeping. They snored loudly in pitch dark. Blake could hear and see everything from where she hung outside.

Calling upon her lockpicking skills she acquired in the radical group of misguided Faunus', Blake carefully broke in and quietly entered the room. With her near perfect night vision and her ninja quiet movements, Blake could search the room with ease. She found her prize located behind the flat screen T.V. Taking the origami bed ornament in her hand, she placed it in her pocket and moved towards the window. Room 343 was located on the third floor, so jumping down was not a safe option. Taking Gambol Shroud's ribbon, thankfully she did not detach her weapon from the wall, Blake closed the window and rappelled down the wall.

She pulled her weapon back and sheathed it before she went about unraveling the clue.

_"I possess a great potential to instill great fright. I can do strange things, but I cannot bite._

_It was once a shelter for families. Now, it houses malevolent abnormalities._

_Two more!"_

'Hmm, ok. This isn't as hard as it seems. The object has to be something scary and ethereal like...' she snapped her fingers when she figured it out. 'A ghost! As for the place, well... it... a haunted house. Has to be.' Part of her cheered joyfully inside as she figured out what and where the clue was, but then realization hit her ash didn't know where the location would be. Blake slumped against the hotel wall and buried her face in her palms.

'Give me a sign. Give me a sign, Yang! Universe!? Anyone! Anything?!' as she continued to wallow in her problems, her Faunus ears picked up the sound of a little boy running up to her.

"Big sister, are you ok? You look sad," the boy, no older than five, asked.

Blake picked her head and flashed the child a small smile. "Yeah kid, I'm all right. Just, looking for an address."

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah kind of,"

"Well, where do you need to go?"

"Umm, I need to find a haunted house. You see, I'm on a mission and I have to find something there."

The child gasped. "A spooky house?! Don't worry big sister! I can take you to one! I live next door to an abandoned spooky house. Come on, let's go before it gets dark!" the boy took hold of Blake's hand and prompted her to follow.

Being pulled by a five-year-old boy, Blake had to ask, "Hey kid! Why do you call me 'big sister', and, where are you parents?"

The boy stopped in his tracks as his shoulders slumped slightly. The sight made Blake regret the words that came out of her mouth. "Well, my parents...died in a Faunus rally. And I call you 'big sister' because you're a Faunus too!" Blake was taken aback as a yellow furry tail snaked its way out of the boy's pants. "I saw your bow twitch when your head was in your hands. Now come on! It's going to be dark in like an hour."

"Wait, one more question. Who do you live with? Any family or friends that take care of you?"

"Mmm I live with my cousin and my grandpa. My cousin is around your age and he taught me how to take care of myself on my own. But sometimes he goes away on trips... Oh, but he always sends me gifts!"

"What's his name?"

"Sun!"

* * *

Blake and the five-year-old Faunus named Al walked hand-in-hand to the haunted house. They talked about a lot of things from Beacon to their past and families. Blake had never been great or overly fond of children, but she had taken a liking to Sun's little cousin quite quickly.

"Wow so you're on a scavenger hunt?! That must be really fun!"

"It is. But I'm trying to finish by eight otherwise I'll be in big trouble. Aaaand," she pulled out her scroll with her free hand to check the time. "It's 6:35 right now. So that means I have an hour and twenty-five minutes to find the last two."

"Mmm oh! Can I help you find the clue in the haunted house?" he implored her with puppy dog eyes that could put Ruby's to shame. Blake chuckled and smiled as she ruffled his blonde hair.

"You won't be scared?"

"Pfft! Heck no! I'm brave and I been to that house plenty of times. There's nothing to be afraid of!" the boy pushed his nose up proudly. Blake couldn't help but smile at his young bravado.

"Ok Al, I would like for you to help me. Just be careful and remember, we're looking for a small paper ghost. That's the clue and if you find it, you let me know ok?"

"Yes Blake. And when you find it, you tell me ok? I wanna help solve the riddle."

"Ok, it's a promise then."

Soon after, the newly formed search team reached an old, dark, beaten-down house. One of its windows was broken, a tree stood ominously in the front without any coverings whatsoever, and the pavement was breached with weeds and overgrown and untamed vegetation.

"Well, this is it Blake. The spooky house. No one's been in here ever since I moved into that house right there," he pointed to his house on their left. There wasn't really anything special about it, but compared to the one they were currently standing in front of, Al's place looked like Heaven compared to this. Blake mustered up her courage and gave Al's hand a brief squeeze.

"You ready, Al?"

"Yep! I'm not scared!"

"All right. Let's do this."

They walked towards the empty property with their hands still linked together. Blake opened the door and gently pushed it in, the old and chipped door creaking loudly all the way. They stepped inside cautiously and finally broke their held connection to each other.

"Ok, let's split up. I'll look downstairs, you look upstairs. And be careful,"

"Ok. And remember to tell me when you find it!"

"Yeah, you too." Blake and Al headed off in separate ways. Al ascended the creaking stairs while Blake moved towards the kitchen off to the left. Being Faunus once again allowed the two to see clearly in the dark.

They searched for minutes as they continued to look, Blake learned that Al was right; there wasn't anything to be afraid of in here. The only thing to be scared of was the appearance.

Eventually, Blake found the clue in the living room. The origami ghost dangled in the middle of the room from a line of string.

"Al! Come down, I found it!" the boy came running and slid down the rail of the stairs with ease. He sprang next to Blake and gave a small gasp when he saw the ornament in her hands.

"Oo~ooh, is that the clue?"

"Yes it is," Blake looked to the boy and caught him silently marveling at the paper art. "Here, do you want to unfold it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. Just be careful, ok? I don't want it ripped. It's special,"

"Ok!" Al went about slowly and gently unfolding the creases and folds. His tongue had poked out of the corner of his mouth as he was completely immersed in his work. Warmth had spread inside Blake at the innocent and adorable sight.

"All done!"

She smiled at him and patted his head. "Nice job. Would you like to read it for me?"

"Sure!" Blake knelt down beside the child so they could both read the material. "Hmm, _If I am strong, I can..." _he pointed a word he was having trouble with out to Blake with his finger.

"Endure,"

_"Endure much joy, pain, love, and sadness; I can go..."_

"Through,"

_"Through it all. Once inside, prepare for the long..."_

"Haul,"

_"Haul. When you..."_

"Searched,"

_"Searched for me, we were parted. Come back to where it all started. Last one, kitten. Nice job."_ Al finished reading slowly and beamed a wide smile to Blake, who immediately reciprocated.

"Nice job, Al."

"Thanks! So, what does it mean?"

"It's a riddle. _If I am strong, I can endure much joy, pain, love, and sadness; I can go through it all. Once inside, prepare for the long haul._ This is an object. What do you think it is?"

"Hmmm... I think it's a heart,"

"A heart?"

"Yeah, because hearts deal with lots of love and bad feelings. My mom once told me that only brave people have strong hearts that will keep beating even from all the pain and sadness the world throws at them. That's why I'm trying my best to be brave..." Al's mood dampened as he remembered what his mother had once said to him not long ago. Blake took immediate notice and wrapped the boy in her arms before he could start sobbing.

"There there, Al. Your mother is right and you know what?"

"What?"

"You're the bravest person I ever met. Not many people would venture inside a haunted house without being a scaredy cat." She pulled away and smiled as he ruffled his hair, eliciting a small giggle from the brave Faunus boy.

"I think you're brave too, Blake."

"Well thank you very much," she gave a small bow before standing to her feet. "Now come on, let's get out of here." Al latched his hand onto hers as they made their way to the exit.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk, Al looked up to her and asked, "So where's the next clue going to be?"

"The next clue," Blake paused, "Is going to be back at Beacon, my home." she looked down at the young boy and knelt in front of him. "Now Al, listen. I need you to go home, ok? I have to finish this alone," Al frowned slightly until Blake gave him another hug. "Oh Al, don't be like that. It's dark now and I want you safe in your home. Besides, children aren't allowed in such a grownup place yet," she rubbed his back and continued, "Thank you for your help, Al. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome, Blake. Will, will we see each other again?"

"Of course we will! I'll be back to see you and your cousin again before you know it!"

The child giggled and wrapped his tiny arms around Blake. Seconds passed until they broke apart and waved goodbye to each other. Al went back home and Blake started to make her way back to hers. 'Yang... I'm coming back home.'

Peering out his window, Al watched Blake leave until she couldn't be seen anymore. He picked up his telephone and dialed a number. It gave four rings until someone picked up.

"Red leader? Yeah, she's on her way now."

* * *

Extra scene:

A farmer had stepped out of his house with a double-barrel shotgun resting in his shoulder and walked towards the demon cow.

"Honey?! Did the cow transform again?!" a middle aged woman presumed to be his wife called out.

"Yeah-p!" he checked his gun as he drew near the enraged animal.

"Was it that blonde girl again?!"

"Nope!"

"Was it those no-good, no-brained protesters?"

"Nah, woman! It was three students! Two girls and a boy!" the farmer reached the cow and slung his shotgun on his back. He touched the animal gently and proceeded to calm it down. "Shhh, there there Edgar. Calm down, boy. You're ok." he cooed softly as he stroked the fur down its nose. Edgar eventually relaxed and transformed back to its normal state.

"Hmph. Darn kids."

**A/NN: ...-snoozing-...huh..? -blinks eyes- oh. Oh! Rods, wake up! The readers are here! **

**Rodsworth: ...ugh, oh! -straightens self out- my apologies for dozing off, ladies and gentlemen. And to you, young miss. **

**Accepted. I'm sorry too, everyone. That was my bad, got a little tired back there. Anyways! -claps hands together- how did you like this chapter? I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Again, I apologize if it was too long to read. As I said before, there was no way I could have shortened this or divided it. Doing so would harm the story as it would make the chapters uneven in terms of content...and word count. **

**That said, the next chapter will be the final addition. I will have it up next week. Just need to make final revisions before I give it the green light. I also want to give you all enough time to finish this because honestly, I can't read +10k chapters or one-shots in one sitting. Need to take a break from time to time as my eyes do get strained. Anyways, take it away, Rods! **

**Rodsworth: Right well, as the young miss said, we will be back next week. In the meantime, please review and let the writer know if there is anything you didn't like or could be fixed. Getting feedback and watching the number of people who follow or favorite makes her smile from ear to ear and it also makes her day. **

**Very true. Whether the feedback is good, bad, or constructive, I'm really happy and thankful to have received it. Oh! And by the way, that fleece blanket is real. I have to fold it in half so the bottom doesn't rest on the floor and collect dirt. I love it so much. Ah well, it's about closing time right now. Come on, Rods. Let's get back to our other work in the meantime. Goodbye everyone! We'll be back next week. **

**Rodsworth: Have a good one, ladies and gentlemen. **


	4. Final Clue

**A/NN: -dressed in an elegant dress- All right all right everyone! Here it is! The final chapter. As you can see, I am dressed formally and so is my snarky cohost, James A. Rodsworth. Rods! Come hither and show your beautiful self to the readers.  
**

**Rodsworth: -fixes bowtie- Hello everyone!  
**

**My, do you look dashing.**

**Rodsworth: Thank you, young miss.**

**You're welcome. Now! I bet you are all wondering why we are dressed formally and oh so extravagantly. Well, this is the first story I am completing (ever) so, I wanted to make this special and end on a good note! Went out of my way to make myself...presentable on this special day. Now! -claps hands together- let's get started! Presenting, the last installment to Going in Circles... Rods, curtains up.**

**Rodsworth: Ahem! I think you're forgetting something agai-**

**RWBY does not belong to me! It is the property of the great Monty Oum. Why do I keep forgetting? How frustrating. Ah well, curtains up. Let's get started.**

After rushing back to the dorm from the residential district of Vale, Blake quickly pulled out her scroll to open the door. She had twenty minutes to spare but after a long day of running around, searching for ornaments, and dealing with such dangerous and unexpected scenarios that had taken place, Blake just wanted to find the last clue and see Yang. She didn't know how much she missed her and how weird the day was without her.

Pushing the door open and dragging her tired, aching feet inside, Blake immediately froze. All signs of exhaustion and longing had been replaced with awe and bewilderment. She felt her heart stop as she tried to hold back a surprised chuckle.

Team JNPR and RWBY, minus Yang, stood in front of the Faunus with soft smiles and moistened eyes in a room lit only by candles, decorated with sunflowers and purple tulips, and littered with red and white rose petals. Ruby and Weiss' beds had been replaced with a mahogany table with all of Blake's favorite foods and even some presents underneath. The curtains were drawn and the candle light enveloped the room in a warm, gentle glow.

The corner of Blake's mouth slowly turned upwards as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Her smile and curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Blake, you've come a long way. But now your journey ends here." Ren announced.

"All the clues have led to this." Pyrrha added. She nodded towards Ren, who reciprocated and faced Blake again. He drew in a deep breath as he pulled out a piece of paper from his sleeve.

"Blake, you and Yang may be an unlikely pair, but not only do you complete each other so well, you also make each other happier than anything else. What you two have is something everyone struggles to find. No matter how many books you read or enjoy, I've never seen them make you smile wide enough when you're around Yang. You should marry Yang. Not only because she makes you happy, but also because there is no one besides her who can make you smile, laugh, and giggle in such a way." Ren folded his paper back up and motioned for Pyrrha to go next.

"Blake, Yang is one of the most greatest, caring, and strongest people I have ever had the honor of knowing. While she may have her flaws, Yang always appears to be perfect whenever she's with you. You make her perfect and you make her work to be the perfect girlfriend and person as can be. Go marry the perfect woman for you." The Spartan finished with a smile and gave Nora the ok to start.

"Ok!" Nora clapped her hands together and pulled out a folded piece of paper from Slieth Ren's collar, who lazily lied on the floor beside her. "Blake. Yang Xiao Long's beauty is unparalleled and unlike any other. Her golden, luscious mane shines brighter and hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Her face, as if carved by angels and nurtured under the gentleness of time, could put any goddess of beauty to shame. Her body, oh how alluring and captivating! The curves her body possesses is more beholding than any majestic mountain on Remnant. Her milky, soft, and flawless skin makes even the classiest silk feel like crude stitches. Her breasts and butt-"

"Nora!" Ren stopped her before she could dip into possible explicit details. Even the mention of the young woman's private parts made Blake and everyone present go red. Neither had expected Nora to say such vulgar, and exquisite, things. The hammer-wielder gave an apologetic grin.

"Heh heh, sorry Ren. But if I wasn't dating you and swung that way, I'd be tapping Yang. You're a lucky girl, Blake! Go get married to Yang already. Ok Jaune! You go."

Jaune pulled out a hastily folded piece of paper from his pocket. Letting out a shaky breath, he began, "Blake, our teams have fought side by side through many battles. We've had plenty of hardships in and out of the battlefield. But I've never met anyone as strong, fearless, and courageous as Yang. She wouldn't hesitate to take on an army of Ursas alone, and she wouldn't hesitate to protect and die for you.

Many couples always say that they'll defend the other from both physical and emotional harm, but only a few stay true to those words. Yang is one of the few. Marry her, Blake."

It was now Weiss' turn. She looked down at her mini speech that she put much thought and sincerity into. Suddenly, she crushed it under her fist and casted it aside. Confused and scared at her action and future actions, Ruby intervened, "Weiss! What are you-"

"It's ok, Ruby. I have only one chance and I want to do it right. I need to say what I believe from the bottom of my heart." She shot her girlfriend a warm and reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

Weiss turned to face Blake. She gave a soft and true smile as the latter looked on with caution and worry, afraid of what she might say seeing as how the two didn't always get along.

"Blake. I know Yang and I haven't seen eye to eye at times, but trust me when I say that she is one of the most wonderful people I have ever had the pleasure and privilege of knowing and also one of my closest, dearest friends. I do not and never had harbored any malevolent feelings towards her, despite our handful of bouts. You know, I was so honored and pleased when she personally approached me for help with all of this before anyone else. Yang is a good woman, Blake. All I want is for her and you to be happy. I wish for you two to be engaged before the day ends."

Pride was etched on Ruby's face as Weiss locked eyes with her. She gave the ice princess a quick peck on the cheek before stepping up. The leader of team RWBY pulled out her neatly folded speech and began to read, "Dear Blake, ..." She stopped and pursed her lips. Instead of reading, Ruby folded hers back up and shoved it back in her pocket.

"I'll read this at another time. Blake, I want you to know that my sister loves you very much. I've seen her at her best and I've seen her at her worst. Throughout all the men she dated, each failed to capture her heart the way you did and only a few managed to break it. I picked up the pieces and I comforted her for weeks, wanting her to get better fast because seeing her like that made me so sad and angry. I know you wouldn't dream of hurting Yang and Yang wouldn't dream of hurting you, either. To be honest, I've never seen Yang so happy before," Ruby's voice started to shake and her eyes began to moisten, but she powered through.

"Blake, only you can love and make my sister so happy in a way I nor anyone can compete with. I remember when she first came to me and told me she was in love with you. That day, she wore one of the widest smiles ever. And I couldn't help but mirror. I see the way she looks at you and talks about you when you're not around, Blake. Her eyes have fire but there's even more love and adoration for you. She talks about you like you're the most precious and greatest thing on Remnant and boy, she doesn't shut up. Blake, I want you to marry Yang and I want you to know that you had my blessing from the minute Yang confessed her love for you to me." Weiss captured Ruby's hand with hers while Ruby used her other free hand to dry her eyes quickly. The couple smiled at each other warmly before Weiss placed a kiss on her cheek.

The Faunus, who stood silent and still for the entire duration, fought back tears that threatened to spill. Every word spoken from each person was a blow to her heart, but she wanted to hear those words from her lover the most.

"Guys... This... I can't even find the words. I'm thankful and glad that you all said those wonderful things, but I think I want to hear them from Yang more-"

"I'm right here,"

Blake wasted no time in turning towards the tone of voice that she had come to love more than all the books in the world.

"Yang! You.. Wha..? All this..." With thoughts running a mile a minute, her mind struggled to follow any train of thought.

Seeing her beloved stutter and blush made Yang smirk and helped relax her nervous heart.

"Hi babe. Did you miss me?" Yang tried to cover up her anxiety with a head scratch and a chuckle.

"Yang, I..-"

The blonde quickly stepped forward and enveloped the Faunus in a comforting embrace. Blake wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her face into the brawler's shoulder.

"There there. It's ok, I'm here," Yang pulled away to look into her partner's eyes.

"I'll explain everything but let me just talk first ok?"

Blake nodded. They touched their foreheads together before Yang took Blake's hands in her own.

Squeezing the joined hands tight, Yang briefly looked down and let out a shaky breath. She brought her gaze back up and looked at Blake with a newfound determination.

"Blake, love takes us on one crazy adventure. Throughout the journey, we discover places that quickly become favorable and memorable. But the journey is not complete without it's terrifying, strange, and dangerous spots. There are hurdles, hardships, and battles along the way that we must always face and conquer. But you know, the adventure is also filled with happiness and first times for everything," Yang glanced down at Blake's side and saw all fifteen origami ornaments carefully unfolded and stuffed into her pocket that had a slight bulge. Finding them all within the time limit made Yang smile with pride. "Blake, I want to continue down our adventure of love and life with you by my side for all eternity."

Yang gazed at Blake with a glossy and loving stare. She smiled and got down on one knee, never breaking the connection of their joined hands. Blake gasped and felt her fingers being gripped tighter. The Faunus tried to speak, but no words could escape her.

"Blake, I want you to marry me because I care enough about you to go bald. Because I will always support you no matter what. Because I always seek your forgiveness after every fight. Because I show you the stars and heavens when we make love. Because I would cross galaxies just to make you smile. Because I can cook your favorite foods just the way you like them. Because I make a list of books I think you would like to read and I place them inside the book you're reading. Because I always pay attention and listen eagerly when you tell me about your day. Because I'm there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. Because I can show you off to the world that you're mine without making you feel so uncomfortable. Because I like spoiling you with my love. Because I know when you need your space. Because my hugs are so warm, loving, and crushing. Because I wouldn't hesitate to fight an army of Grimm single-handedly just to keep you safe. Because I enjoy beating up all those jerks and low lives who would dare hurl one insult at you. Because I kept every promise I made to you. Because I will work tirelessly to give us both a bright future. Because I think you're the purrtiest thing I've ever laid eyes on." The pun elicited a chuckle from Blake that had Yang following suit before she continued. "Because even though my puns may be stupid, they always make you smile, inside or out. Because I have a million more reasons, but the main reason is because I love you. I have been for a long time, and I want to be with you, now and forever."

Finally releasing her hands, Yang reached inside her brown coat and pulled out an origami heart, the last clue, with an open top. Cotton stuffed inside held a platinum banded diamond ring upright.

Blake gasped loudly at the sight. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt that her heart almost leaped out of her chest. The lucky Faunus wondered how Yang managed to purchase such a beautiful, expensive ring. But it was pushed away, now was not the time.

"Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

The atmosphere was drenched with anticipation and excitement. Nora could barely contain her giddiness while Ruby squealed and pressed close against Weiss' arm.

"Yes. Yes yes yes, I'll marry you." By this time, tears flowed down Blake's face as the crowd erupted into loud cheers and applause.

Yang choked on a breath and smiled before she composed herself. She pulled the ring out of the heart and delicately slid it onto Blake's ring finger. Their fingers intertwined and their teary gazes locked onto each other.

With their hands still joined, Yang pulled Blake down for a gentle and passionate kiss. Their lips met again and again as they slowly rose to their feet, while team JNPR and the remaining members of RWBY kept up their happy wails and claps.

Yang wrapped her arms around her lover and twirled her joyfully in the air, with the latter giggling and legs swinging around slightly outwards.

The blonde set the Faunus down and they shared another long kiss before breaking. Their foreheads touched again as they ushered soft words of love to each other. The crowd swarmed the newly engaged couple and enveloped the two in hugs and pats on the back. Blake showed off her ring to one half while the other congratulated Yang, the latter expressing deep gratitude for everyone's help.

This continued on for a little while before Weiss and Pyrrha pushed everyone out the door, giving the fiancés much needed privacy. Before Weiss could leave the room, Yang pulled her aside for a quick hug and to thank her deeply for all the help she gave.

"Thank you so much for helping me with all this, Weiss. I couldn't have done it without you."

Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around the stronger girl. "You're welcome, Yang. Congratulations, I'm really happy for you and Blake."

They broke apart and Weiss said her goodbye to her newly engaged team members. With the door closing softly, Yang turned around and found her beautiful fiancé facing her, the smile had never left her face. It was in these moments that Yang only realized how lucky and blessed she was to have an amazing girl like Blake Belladonna.

They rushed towards each other with open arms. Their lips crashed again and again before the Faunus broke apart for air. Blake had missed, and loved, Yang so much. A day without her blonde lover was not a day at all. She stared deeply into the brawler's eyes and smiled.

"So, you did all this? This was all your idea?"

"Yup! I've been planning this for months. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and went smoothly. But I needed help, so I went to Weiss for assistance. She was the one who organized everything. She had everyone decorate the room and say something, that's why I needed you out the whole day. I had to put a time limit on the hunt because it wouldn't be right to keep Ruby, Weiss, and team JNPR waiting up for you all night."

"So what did you do then?"

"I cooked your favorite meals and just the way you like them, I went out and did some shopping, picked up the flowers, and...I prepared for what I was going to say. See I even wrote a speech," Yang reached inside her coat and pulled out a folded up sheet of notebook paper. She waved it lightly in front of her fiance. "But I thought it would be better to memorize it instead. I didn't want to stare at a page with words as I read." Yang gently cupped Blake's cheek and drew her in for a kiss. "I'd rather stare at you, babe."

Blake smiled from ear to ear before nuzzling into the blonde's shoulder, "You really went all out, Yang. This is all, so beautiful. You even picked up my favorite flower," Her voice was breaking and tears were starting to form on the corners of her amber eyes as she reached out and pulled a purple tulip out from a nearby vase. She quickly wiped away her tears as she inhaled the flower's lovely aroma. Blake placed it back in the vase and smiled at Yang. "I never expected you to concoct such a thoughtful, intricate scavenger hunt. I love you so much, Yang."

Yang kissed and wrapped her arms around the Faunus' waist tighter. "I love you too, Blake. I'm glad I can still surprise you then. Nightshades are kinda illegal to own, so I went with these. And hey! You found all of them, like I knew you would."

The Faunus softly chuckled. Her lover had no idea how difficult it was to complete and find the clues, along with the many scenarios and tragedies that had occurred. "Yeah, had some trouble finding some of them, you know. Oh also, we may want to stay away from the cafe from now on because we _maaay_ have staged a hostile takeover. ...and we might be charged for manslaughter if three people are declared dead right now."

"Oh I know, Nora and Ren told me about it. I'm so proud of you for what you did in the cafe!" Yang lifted her in arms and spun her around joyfully again, Blake giggling all the while. She set her down and Blake pulled back slightly to gaze into Yang's lilac eyes. "But it's a shame about the people. I didn't really...expect such a reaction,"

"Figures, what on Remnant did you do? All Nora said was your name and everyone evacuated into the streets like there was a bomb getting ready to go off."

"Yeeeaaaahh... Well, I'm kind of, notorious in bars," she flashed Blake an awkward smile to which the latter scrunched her eyebrows. "I'll tell you later. Anyways! How did things go with Al?."

Blake's eyebrows shot to the roof while her jaw opened slightly. "Wait, how did you-"

A soft chuckle from Yang stopped her mid-sentence. "I hired him to help you out when you got to that point in the hunt. Back when I was still planning on where to hide the clues, I ran into Sun and Al. We talked and hung out for a while and later asked them to help me out. See, you would have never found the fourteenth clue without his or my help. Admit it."

The Faunus scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, I admit it."

Yang smirked before brushing her lips softly against Blake's. They remained lip-locked for several more seconds until Blake broke off and nuzzled her face into Yang's shoulder, the latter stroking the other girl's back in soothing motions. "After all you've been through today, I think it's best if we not go out for a while. Or, you know, we could always move to a different country. We'll be dropouts who will be forced to turn to lives of crime or hard labor."

Blake giggled softly her fiance's shoulder. "I'm an ex-criminal remember? I'll have to go back to dark days while you come home sweaty and barely making enough lien to support us."

Yang hissed in a breath and tore away from her partner's embrace. She walked towards the table and poured herself a glass of wine. "Oooh yeah, I don't want to marry a criminal. Next thing you know, you'll be bringing in all your hard-ass criminal buddies and you'll all be running amuck drinking and stealing. Then I'll go to prison as an accomplice and end up hooking up with lots of bitches, probably get an STD. Not to mention my hair wouldn't last till sundown. You'll be fine, like always, maybe run off with someone and break my heart. So, I'm gonna need that ring back."

Blake scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I think you're taking this a bit too far. First of all, we wouldn't be drinking and stealing. You probably would, I would be out organizing heists and hostile takeovers, along with Nora and Ren obviously," The ex-White Fang member fiddled with her ring and smirked at Yang, "Sorry honey, it's mine now. I'm marrying you just for your lien, you know."

The blonde giggled in response, consequently almost spewing her drink back out of her mouth, and/or nose. She set the glass down and wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin. "Excuse me, I would not be drinking and stealing if I was a criminal. I would be out spreading anarchy and committing arson everywhere. Have you seen me, sweetheart? I burn. And oooh too bad, I got no lien left. Blew it all on illegal gambling, cockfights, and that ring. I'm broke, babe!"

"Hmm, I don't like that. Not one bit. I think I'm going to file for divorce right after we get married." Blake sauntered over and rested her arms around Yang's neck.

"How are you going to pay for the divorce without any lien, huh? And besides, you're a criminal. You'd be stealing lien anyways," she asked coyly as her eyebrows wiggled.

"Heh, well, I'd have to pay my accomplices, get gear, hire henchmen... All those things," Blake pulled her fiance closer to whisper against her lips. "Gotta spend lien to make lien, Yang."

"That's just dumb.." Their lips pressed tenderly against each other as their arms roamed and tightened.

"I should beat up whoever came up with that,"

"I'll join you..."

"Then we'd go to prison together," Yang smirked as she rested her forehead against Blake's.

The Faunus' smirk grew before leaning in to whisper against her beloved's lips, "I guess your stuck with me for a while then."

"Fine by me..." the blonde whispered back.

Blake and Yang shared a smile before going in for another loving kiss, one of many for the rest of their lives.

**A/NN: All right! Whoo, there you have it. I'm proud of how this turned out. Originally, it was supposed to end almost immediately after everyone leaves, but I wanted to extend it. I wanted to show you guys some insight on what went down in the dorms as Blake searched frantically for clues, and a glimpse of what I imagine Bumblebee's relationship to be like. I just love it when couples bicker. -smiles and nods- yeah. That said, I hope this wasn't too mushy without having the characters seem OOC. I like going all out with fluff, and I hope my future husband does something along these lines when he proposes! Whoever he may be. Also, I know the word that defines an engaged person is written with the accent in the first half and without it as the story progressed. Well, I went back to edit this chapter and when I typed in the word, the accent was not included. For that, I apologize and I will try not to let it happen again. Ah well, I hope you all enjoyed this and I want to thank each and everyone of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. :) all right, Rods! Take it away. **

**Rodsworth: We will be back after summer break. Milady still has more RWBY stories to publish and I'm sure she will be working on them over the break. **

**Damn right I will! I've got plenty of time. Ladies and gentlemen, I will try to have a new story up during the first two weeks of fall semester. Come on, Rods. Let's get out of these monkey clothes already and into good ol' normal, comfy clothes! These heels are hurting my feet. Well, until then, I'll see you all in two months! **

**Rodsworth: Enjoy your summer, ladies and gentlemen!**


End file.
